DBZ: Operation Slavery Freedom
by gwluver
Summary: Another World Tournament is about to start when the cops shut everything down to bust a human trafficking ring. Can Gohan and Videl recuperate 2 teens whom were slaves most of their lives? OCxTrunks, OCxAndriod17 mature for sex, violence, and language.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

(Writen by GWLuver, edited by Alexandra Maxwell)

Prolouge

It was a balmy spring day that finds a small school bus driving down the highway. The bus smelled like stale sweat and hairspray while the kids sang the theme to Lamb Chop in a very off key manner. But for two little girls sitting near the middle of the bus, things would have been rather ordinary. These two girls were hovering over a single notebook whispering excitedly about what the pink haired girl was writing. One would think that these two were overly eager about the destination that the bus was headed for except for the fact that when the teacher or the other adults supervising would come up the girls covered the paper with their hands.

"Takako. Sei Ren. What are you two girls writing about?" the teacher asked as his gazed once again scanned the bus to make sure nobody was misbehaving too badly.

The girls looked at one another until the pink haired one answered, "We are coming up with a new game sensei."

Their sensei gave them a confused look before replying, "Just remember Takako that we are going to the Jelly Bean Factory to learn. We are not going there to play games."

"Hai Sensei." Both girls chirped in reply.

"Meh Takako, maybe we should wait until no one is watching us to finish this." The other child said. "Everyone keeps looking at us trying to figure out what we are doing."

"Demo, Sei Ren, we are on a roll. Who cares what they want to know, it's not like they'd understand anything we've written anyway." Takako argued, "This new code you came up with is rather good."

Sei Ren blushed. "Yeah well it only works because of your input too. Besides it was only a test run for this to see if anybody else could figure it out."

"Guess they can't." Takako grinned mischievously, "this just means that you and I will have to become partners when we become hot shot scientists."

Both girls were very smart but no one seemed to think they would be anything but average. However the teacher knew that both girls were hiding their true academic potential from everyone. He had seen some of the concepts that the girls had dreamed up and they were far beyond the hopeful dreams of the other kids in class. The thought behind the ideas he had seen from these girls was truly astounding in nature, they had reasoned out the necessity of completing what would be called an android. Upon asking the girls about the plans for the imagined person, the girls gave replies that any of the other children could have given him, but for the wariness in their eyes at the answer. Yes he knew these girls were smart, it was just a matter of getting them to see their potential. Being known as their sensei was just a bonus.

He knew Takako had the ability to build things, he had watched her create designs in art class that were beyond the level they should be. As he thought about the pink haired child he noted that her companion was watching him closely. Sei Ren he had a much harder time figuring out. The honey haired child was reserved for her being only five. He wondered how the two girls had become such close friends despite the obvious differences in their personalities. Takako was boisterous and more of a people person while Sei Ren was a wallflower. The teacher shook his head to clear his thoughts, those two he never had to worry about on trips like these so he had better get ready to lead the rest of the group kicking and screaming through this day.

As the bus pulled up to the factory, Sei Ren and Takako waited for their peers to exit the vehicle before them. They put away the notebook with heavy sighs and calmly walked to the front where Sei Ren preceded to thank the driver for putting up with the group of overactive children. The bus driver's jaw dropped in astonishment while Takako snickered at her friend's remark. The girls linked arms and walked towards the rest of their classmates unaware of the looks they were receiving. They were more content to be in each other's company than in the field trip they were on.

He had watched all of the snot nosed brats get off the bus with disgust. There weren't any that would do for what he wanted. Just as he was about to turn away he saw a fluttering of color. Two little girls that were walking arm in arm to the group. He observed as they hung back away from the rest of the kids and even further from the chaperones. They looked like they would do just fine and neither one was dressed so that they would be recognized on the spot if anyone saw him with them. The honey haired one was rather cute and would probably bring in a lot. The pink haired girl, he surmised, would be very pretty as she grew older. He took out he uniform he had "borrowed" from the company. It was time to collect his very enticing opportunity.

"Hey Sei Ren I'm bored."

"Well I guess it would be alright if we took a look at the candy shop." Sei Ren replied as she rolled her eyes. Both of them had come here with their families enough times that they had no interest in the tour.

"We could finish working on the plans we started on the bus."

"Yeah and everyone will get there eventually so it's not like we'd be left here." Takako pointed out.

"Just in case maybe we should tell someone where we are going?" Sei Ren bit her lip.

"If you want to go running after them then be my guest." Takako said pointing at the group down the hall. She smirked as her friend shrugged her shoulders and headed for the gift shop.

Neither girl noticed the man walking behind them with what appeared to be a heavy box of jelly beans. He smirked to himself as he thought 'this is too easy.' He followed them into the rather busy gift shop and watched as they found a quiet corner near the back. Deciding to observe them a few more minutes, he thought of how he was going to get them out of there without being heard. He acted like he was placing bags of candy on the shelf. They were writing in a book and whispering in excited voices. The honey haired child, he noticed, kept glancing up to watch the people in the shop. 'She might be a little harder to tempt.' He thought grimly until the pink haired one said something which ended the other's constant vigilance. 'Bingo.' Sei Ren could not help the feeling that they were being watched no matter what Takako had said. But considering the fact that they were not with their group maybe it was just that stress getting to her. They had been here for less than half the morning and nobody had come looking for them, but she knew that soon they would be in the gift shop. The factory was not that big. So she conveyed to her companion that she was HEADING for the washroom and got up to leave. She passed the gentleman stocking the shelves and said a quick good morning before heading towards the bathrooms. The employee followed her with his now empty box. Takako barely glanced at the man who had been working near them when he picked up the box; she was too intent on finishing the plans before her today.

She was rather unconcerned as Sei Ren wandered off to the restroom, their parents had worked here for some time and the girls knew their way around. However, after a long while had passed and Sei Ren had not returned yet, Takako grudgingly left the notebook in their spot to go see if Sei Ren had been caught by their sensei. As she walked towards the restrooms she noticed that the employee from before was standing outside the door of the girls' room with a loosely closed box. She noted that he was straining to pick it up even though it was empty.

"Excuse me," Takako called out, "But have you seen my friend? She has honey colored hair and is about my height."

"She must have gone back to your group little miss. Would you like me to walk you back to the gift shop to wait for them there?" the man forced a smile. Takako was about to decline the man's offer when she saw the man drop the box. Inside she caught a glimpse of purple cloth. She moved forward to get a closer look and never saw the hand come up with a white rag. Struggling, Takako tried to pull the sweet smelling rag away from her nose as her eyesight grew dim. Vaguely she heard the man congratulate himself on a job well done. The box opened and she felt herself bump against a warm object before she passed out.

A rumbling noise woke the two girls up. Disoriented they looked around to see where they were. Then, the thought that they were in a small space bound and gagged while the floor jolted beneath them every so often: they were in a vehicle. Takako looked over at Sei Ren and noticed her friend was wide eyed and possibly crying. They were in big trouble when they got home tonight was all Takako could think. Takako shuffled over to Sei Ren and rolled over so her hands were visible. At first Sei Ren was confused until Takako wiggled her fingers. Rolling onto her side she put her hands as close to her friend's as possible so they could work out the knots. It was hard and neither one of them had much room to work with so what may have taken Takako a few minutes was taking almost three times as long. They felt the vehicle stop and the door slam before a screeching sound filled their ears. Muffled voices were right above them. Hands stopped moving, and the girls waited, holding their breath. Then with a loud pop the ceiling over them flew up and let in a stream of light. Both blinded, Takako and Sei Ren blinked as two sets of arms reached down to them.

"You were right man; these two will fetch a nice price." A voice said as it jarred the slight body of Sei Ren. "They will each go for quite a lot of money considering their size."

"Yeah well I don't think they'll let us separate them. These two are like joined at the hip." Takako recognized the voice of the second talker as the man from the factory. Takako began to struggle as she realized what was happening to them. She heard Sei Ren make the other man to curse as he fought to keep from dropping her. Takako twisted and squirmed until she was dropped on the floor. A few feet away she heard Sei Ren fall too.

Fearfully the two girls looked around at the new room they were in. It smelled of mildew and stale cigarette smoke along with some other smells that they didn't want to think about. Sei Ren looked at her friend and then at the two men, Takako nodded. Sei Ren tried talking through the gag in her mouth to get the men's attention. She was really scared, but thought of how Takako was feeling and how they were going to get out of this mess. One of the men went back out the door and the other came over and removed the gag.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Wa...ter." She croaked out. Her voice was dry from the gag. The man backed away and rummaged around for a cup. Swearing under his breath, the noise he was making covered up the sounds of Sei Ren as she slid across the floor to her friend. The noise also brought the other man back inside. Spying the girls so close together, he hauled the now still Sei Ren up by her shirt and practically threw her onto the couch. Then he picked up Takako and placed her in a chair across the room from Sei Ren.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at his partner.

"She asked for water. And we can't let them die because of you. Otherwise, we get no money." The other man replied bitterly, and brought a cup over to Sei Ren for her to drink, "It isn't water but it will help you." He cupped the girl's head and forced a bitter liquid into her mouth. It was too much and she was thirsty. A warm haze clouded her mind and she wondered what it was exactly that he had given her.

Takako watched as Sei Ren looked around her and frowned. Takako was wondering what they had done when a cup was pushed under her nose. The gag was being removed and she took her chance: she screamed as loud and for as long as she could before a hand connected with her cheek. When she turned to glare at the man who had hit her she noticed that Sei Ren was watching wide eyed and trembling. Vaguely she remembered having her head tipped back and the liquid forced down her dry throat. It burned as it filled her stomach. After the contents of the cup were gone, the man left after redoing the gag.

The girls noticed a set of headlights were heading towards the room, but they were too far under the effects of the drink to form a rescue plan. They heard a car door close and heavy footsteps outside the door. The man who had given them the drink opened the door with a greedy smile. Quietly the two men talked and the water man gestured to the girls several times. The newcomer just nodded his head and then entered. The new visitor first looked at Takako. He grabbed her chin and moved her head from side to side he smiled as she glared up at him. He nodded his head once and turned to Sei Ren. To keep her calm he gently stroked her hair away from her face and let his eyes roam over her form. Nodding again, he picked her up from the couch as another man came into the room. Glancing at the first man, he picked up Takako and the two walked out the door. The trunk of the car was open and the two men laid the two girls inside. The first man produced a couple of syringes and proceeded to inject the contents into the girls. Before darkness consumed them, they heard a couple of gunshots and yelling before they were plunged into the dark interior of the trunk.

Takako and Sei Ren had been deposited in a dank room after the car ride though neither one remembered when they got there. They had been fed several meals but had never been let out of their prison. The two talked a little about plans to escape, but so far they had no chances to try them out. Sei Ren had tried on several occasions to realistically point out the obvious: they had been away from home for more than a day. Takako thought they had been there less, and tried to force her body through the door when the meals came. She even asked their captors questions about why they were there and how long they would be kept locked up. One night, the two girls did not hear the door open and let a man down in the room. He quietly picked each of the girls up and took them into the next room. He vaguely wondered where they would end up after this little test his superior was conducting. He placed the sleeping girls in a sealed room and left. As he locked the door behind him, he noticed another watching from the observation room. From the way the other man was seated they were both going to be watching to see if these two would be worth the blood they had shed. They settled in to see how they tackled to room.

It was the sound of birds that woke her. Sei Ren cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the room they were in and became uneasy as she noticed the presence of light and windows. She rolled over only to find herself face to face with a room that was so filthy that she cringed visibly. Eyes darting around, she carefully sat up worried about Takako. She spotted a mass of pink hair a few feet away and crawled to it. Gently shaking her companion awake, Sei Ren began taking stock of the room again. Off to one side was what appeared to be a kitchenette, but with the pile up of debris she was not too sure. Then the part they were in could pass for a living room but again the debris made it difficult to tell.

"First thing to do is make sure some of this junk goes away." Sei Ren muttered as Takako's eyes fluttered open. "Wake up sleepy head. We were moved again last night."

"Waa…?" was the intelligent response from Takako. Sei Ren rolled her eyes. "Where are we this time?"

"I am not sure, but it looks like we are going to be here for a while." Sei Ren stood up and brushed off her pants, "Looks like we need to do some cleaning first though and make sure there is some water."

"Well I can check that last part and then I'll work on getting the windows up and open that way we can try and get out of here. If you want to clean up an area for us to sleep in and maybe find a bathroom then let's get started." So together the two girls began to move objects and clear an area safe for them to remain in.

Diligently the girls worked their way through piles of old papers and rags. Stumbling on some old rusted tools and a bucket they worked a path to the kitchenette and began looking in cupboards for any signs of water or food. Takako, being a little taller, turned on the faucet and they watched as the water turned from rust red to the opaque color water should have been. Unaware of the cameras watching them, the two girls smiled at each other and danced for joy. After getting a drink, the girls renewed their efforts to clean up the room. Sei Ren even began singing to alleviate the silence. A few hours after waking, the room looked almost livable. Papers were stashed in a fireplace they unearthed and Takako was constructing a grate for the hearth so that they could light a fire with the matches they found in a drawer.

"Hey Taka-chan, do you think that I can get something to stand on?" Sei Ren asked suddenly.

"Why do you need a stool?" Takako looked at her friend intently.

"These linens need to be washed before we get sick from them. Who knows how long they have been here and what's on them." Sei Ren pointed to a pile of the larger cloth they had found. "Eventually we might need to make them into clothes."

Takao thought about it and just nodded her head, they may be there a so the days passed and the girls made a house out of the room they had been put in when one day they seemed to sense a coming change. At first they thought it was just Sei Ren being paranoid about things going missing or finding more elaborate food in the cupboards.

"Hey Takako, I can't shake the feeling that we aren't going to be here much longer." Sei Ren said one morning after they had found yet another set of clothes that neither one had made.

"Yeah but nobody else is here." Takako frowned at her friend.

"Yeah but someone must be around if the electricity and the water are still on and we were brought her by someone who took the time to make sure we could not find a way out." Sei Ren pointed out as she went about making breakfast for the two of was then they heard a door open and into the room entered a man with a balding head. He was staring intently at the two girls like a cat would at a canary. His hands were continually rubbing each other and he radiated a barely contained energy. Takako stepped in front of her friend as the man made his way into the kitchen area.

"Hello my good children." He wheezed. "How about we go home now?"Unbeknownst to the two girls the entire time they had been in the room, they had been watched by several men via the cameras and links to a website that sold children as slaves. By far the pair had brought in more money than was thought possible. And the man in there with them now was only coming to collect the items his master had ordered.

Warily the girls backed away from the man, only to be put against a wall. Takako pressed her lips in a thin line as Sei Ren whispered a plan in her ear. They let the man get closer to them, then as he reached out the girls scattered to the sides and ran around the man to where they thought he had come from. However they did not anticipate the large man that was standing near the opposite side of the room. Sei Ren slide right in to open arms, and a sweet smelling cloth. While she struggled to free herself, Takako had picked up a heavy bucket and hurled it at the first man catching him off guard and then she ran for Sei limp body of her friend horrified Takako but her temper only rose. Unbeknownst to her, the man she threw the bucket at had recovered and was making his way up behind her with his own white cloth at the ready. The man holding Sei Ren caught the fist aimed at his stomach and lifted the young girl off the floor and flung her at the first man. When she realized what was going on, Takako screamed and kicked at her captor. She held off the cloth for as long as she could, but even being in the vicinity of the smell was taking its toll. Silently in her head she screamed that this was not fair, neither of them had been bad enough to warrant this treatment. Darkness engulfed her then and the two girls were taken from the room they had made in to a temporary went by before the girls even met the person who had bought them, however they we in for a surprise when they woke.

Instead of the dank interior or junk heap they had been thrown in to the first couple times, the girls woke in a small room on cots. They could hear people bustling about just outside the door to the room they were in and hope bloomed inside their small hearts. Taking Sei Ren's hand, Takako walked them to the door and opened it. The smiles fell from their faces as the person in the other room turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Well if it isn't the newcomers." A sneer crossed the persons face. The girls just stared at the, they assumed woman, who wore make-up so thick it distorted the the polite one Sei Ren cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me, but could you please tell us where we are?"

"You don't know? How could you not know? This place is the most sought after home of our master." The girls looked at each other when the word master was used. "This is to be your new home so get used to it. You two will first start off working with Keiko, she is the head maid, and she will supervise the rooms you clean and any of the guest you serve while here. In the fall you will be packed up and shipped off to the master's home on the southern island. You will be up promptly at five every morning to get a head start on cleaning the rooms. If you are not up then you will not be given any breakfast before getting sent to work."

Sei Ren squeezed Takako's arm and felt her friend tense in agreement. They had traded one cage for another. By the looks of the expression on this lady's face it was not going to be a great experience here."Today the two of you will be fitted for your uniforms and then taken on a tour of the house to familiarize yourselves with the layout of the house and learn your duties. Starting tomorrow you will be expected to begin work like the rest of us." The lady cackled before continuing. "I do believe the two of you will be out of here by the end of tomorrow. Scrawny things like you won't last very long at all with this work or the punishments for not doing things correctly. Now go get something to eat, and then scram, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."

The girls scampered away intent on finding the nearest door to freedom. They had no intention of staying there; they had parents to return to for kami's sake. Then there were all the plans they had to make for future inventions and school to finish. Then there were the boys to snub and the teachers to drive crazy. Takako had had enough of this game, they were going home god dammit. Sei Ren had cookies to bake for Takako's birthday next month, and there had better not be any more white rags that day or all hell would break loose. Sei Ren was worried as her companion fumed silently beside her. She was sure that something was going to send Takako off in a fit of rage soon if they were not released soon. As they kept walking the thing Sei Ren noticed was the lack of natural light, they were only bathed in a yellow light that came from the ceiling. Stopping suddenly, she broke away from Takako and tried opening the nearest window. Takako walked up beside the girl and offered her strength in heaving the window up. The window did not budge. Giving an inhuman shriek Sei Ren grabbed a vase from the table next to her and threw it at the pane of glass. Only the vase shattered on impact. They heard people running to where they were located and the girls ran. They knew nothing good would come from staying there. Faster they ran and slid around corners almost knocking tables over in their haste. They were still being followed and the footsteps getting closer. Then the hallway came to an end. Takako grimly turned to face the way they had come; she heard Sei Ren try to figure a way out. The footsteps ceased, and there before them was a man with slick black hair and cold dark eyes. A door closed somewhere behind him. Sei Ren turned to face the man as a feeling of dread came over her.

"The two of you have managed to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of my home relatively early this morning. Care to explain why you are running through the halls and knocking over priceless antiques?" he asked in a quiet sneer.

"Why are we here?" Takako ground out as Sei Ren took up a position next to her. The way her friend was tensed, she could only guess what Sei Ren was about to do; the whip came up fast and neither girl really had the room to dodge so it caught Sei Ren's cheek and Takako's upper arm. The man advanced and began what would eventually become a common occurrence in the young girls' lives. Through countless masters who varied in depravity the girls grew up from carefree kindergarteners to jaded eight and nine year olds. Then their lives took on a whole new meaning of unfortunate circumstances. After one of their crueler master's had finally sought to be rid of the girls, he decided the best form of revenge was to place them in the care of a known sex trafficker that he had dealt with over the years. Sei Ren and Takako were exchanged like cattle from one owner to the next. Though the newest of their owner's did more than just look them over, he had brought them to a house that was lit up in the dead of night. While the girls were far from naïve about this sort of establishment, one of the countless men who had bought them often frequented places like this with them in tow, the fact that they were brought here to be examined bothered them. Takako gripped Sei Ren's hand as they were led from the street to the dim interior of a closed in garden. There the man they had been travelling with stood aside as a woman of high esteem stared at them from the porch. The girls heard the man speak in a language they had never understood, while two young girls approached them.

"The two of you will remove your clothes so that your inspection may begin." The woman said carelessly and both Takako and Sei Ren glared defiantly back at her. With a snap of her wrist, the two other girls moved quickly in the attempt to remove the clothing from Sei Ren and Takako. The girls put up a struggle as they had done for countless times, but in the end their clothes were pooled at their feet and the eyes of the old woman and thier companion were felt roaming their now nude bodies. Sei Ren sidled closer to Takako in an effort to gain and give emotional support in the face of their current plight. The woman made another hand motion and her servants grabbed hold of Sei Ren's arms. The woman approached Takako poked and prodded the tender flesh of the girl before the humiliation set was doing her best not to let her embarrassment, at being unclothed in the presence of someone other than Sei Ren, show. However, when the old woman shoved a hand between her legs and stuck a finger inside her body she could not help the undignified screech or the flailing fist she sent at the woman's head. The woman dodged and began her perusal of Sei Ren in the same manner. The whole time the man behind them leered at the two girls.

"Those two have not been touched as far as I can tell and that I am sure will be much to your advantage." The woman turned to walk back into the house, "Starting at dawn they will begin to be groomed to your specifications." She grinned at the two shivering forms of the young girls, "In two years time, they will be ready for the next step you have in store for them."

"Very well madam, I will collect them two years from today unless I hear they have reached maturity before then." The man gave the two one last lecherous look before handing the old woman a small case. "This amount should be enough to pay for them for the allotted time." He turned and walked out the way he them stood the old woman, behind them was the indentured servitude that scarred their backs and shattered their innocence. Sei Ren looked at Takako and in that one look conveyed her determination to move forward even though what was looming ahead was just another noose around their necks. Both of the girls straightened their shoulders thinking, 'Things will eventually go our way and we will make it through.'

That night the girls went from innocent children to women trained in the art of sexual gratification. For years they were forced to endure the strict lessons of learning how to please their partner, and by the time their bodies reached the age of sexual maturity, the old woman had high hopes that they would be the most sought after sex slaves she had ever trained. Two years after leaving the girls at the enlightened house, the man came back to collect his insurance. He had left two scrawny children and now he stood in the presence of well accomplished young ladies who more than met the criteria for visually appealing. He ushered them into the car outside the gates. They would be meeting their first client tonight; he saw nothing but the dollar signs of a fruitful night. The girls may have appeared to have become the epitome of sexual fantasies, but they never let the chance escape them to disolve. These two girls, whom had once captivated a sensei with their ingenuity, were smart and beautiful ladies who knew that they were only being used again.

"Takako, we need to get out of this as soon as we can." Sei Ren said, "I don't want to become a whore."Takako did not need to be told that, she knew as well as Sei Ren what awaited them from here on out. No knights in shining armor were coming for them, just the disgusting bodies of overweight old men, and their putrid breath as they used their bodies in a way they did not need to be. No matter where they were they had never really been left alone long enough to really plan out their escape. They had waited six years; another month could be handled without too many problems. The month turned into four more years and several rough sex masters. All of this leading up to the one moment that would change their lives forever: the chance to be used by one singular master instead being traded around every few months to new ones. They had been waiting for what seemed to be months before the head sex trafficker landed a chance of a lifetime. He was slowly being investigated by the police on charges of sex trafficking and ties to organized crime. So he was selling all of his merchandise to the highest bidders so that he could retire and get out to the country. His biggest financial acquisition had been a coordinator for the upcoming World Sugar and Sweetness, also known as Sei Ren and Takako, were to be given as prizes to the "winner" of the tournament. The "winner" was already determined and the price paid to ensure they were taken care of since he was leaving. Therefore today, he found himself escorting his two final pieces of merchandise to the arena where their new master awaited them and their attention.


	2. Chapter 1

**DBZ RPwCOURTNEY**

Chapter 1-

The black limo drove through downtown, all the people bustled by on the sidewalks. 'Sweetness' stared out the window. 'Sugar' gently shook her friend's arm to get her attention. "What's on your mind?" 'Sugar' asked.

"I was looking at all the people walking around. They seem so much more carefree. It makes me sick." 'Sweetness' answered her, turning her head away from the street. "But I still wish I were one of them, with you Sei Ren."

"Shhhh." She signaled with her finger. "We're not suppose to." She whispered.

"It's alright. He can't hear us." She pointed to the window of the driver. "Sei Ren-kun do you still remember your parents?" She asked moving a honey strand of hair from 'Sugar's face.

"Barely Takako. I don't like thinking about the past like that." She looked down into her lap. "I do feel like a change is going to happen again soon Takako." 'Sugar' was always right with these feelings. Sometimes they were good and sometimes they were bad.

"I'm still here Sei Ren-kun. I'll never let them have you alone." 'Sweetness' nearly jumped over the seat and hugged 'Sugar' tight. "Never ever. I double pinky swear promise."

"Aaaahhh. Another order please!" A grayish Goku yelled to the waiter. It had been his 17th bowl and he still felt hungry.

"Dad, maybe you should take it easy. You're not as young as you use to be." Gohan said to his father, not in the least embarrassed.

"Ah dad's just fine to eat anything he wants. Right dad?" Goten asked with the cheesiest smile he could muster around a mouth full of rice.

Trunks watched the others as he also scarffed down his 19th bowl of rice and soup. Just before he could join in the conversation, Bulma walked into the restaurant, Chichi not far behind. "Didn't you hear?! They're calling all the fighter to the arena!" Bulma yelled at her husband and son. Chichi Stood by nodding and grabbed her youngest son, Goten. "Hurry or you'll be late."

Trunks, Goten and Vegeta picked themselves up, nearly full, from the table and hurried out the restaurant doors. "Race you there Goten." Trunks said before running into the crowd.

Goten yelled before running after Trunks. Vegeta just held back a bit before flying off to the arena. As the three entered the arena for the fighters, a black limo pulled up to the main entrance. The doors did not open, rather a group of men in black suit attire, walked over to the vehicle and opened the door. 'Sugar' stepped out first in a dainty blue dress and tiny heels. She waited for 'Sweetness' whom stepped out in white heel boots with fishnet stockings. Her pink hair pulled up away from the pink top and her white garb. 'Sweetness' held out her arm as 'Sugar' hooked her arm and they walked into the arena together. 'Sweetness' squeezed 'Sugar's hand as they walked into the building. They didn't even notice the group of large men off to the side, huddled around a small man in shades.

"Now the rules have changed a bit. Since this space is being rented out there will be just one battle." The announcer proclaimed. Many of the fighters began to argue but he continued. "This battle Royale however will not end until there is only one standing. You all know the rules: You are out if you touch the grounds outside the ring. There will be no time outs and no breaks. Please wait to be called to the ring and wait until the gong to begin battling. AND no hitting me, the announcer."

The other fighters were in arguments already over the whole one battle thing. Vegeta just waved it off, this would be his chance to 'ahem' destroy his opponents in one foul swoop. He already knew he was the strongest one there. His saiyan blood told him so. Outside everyone was filing into the bleachers. Chichi sat between Goku and Gohan about half way up the arena, it wasn't long after the place was filled that they began calling fighters. Inside 'Sugar' and 'Sweetness' stood before a man dressed in deep purple and sparkles. "Don't worry. I'll win hands down and give them a home." He said with they sliest face he could muster. 'Sweetness' gave him a glare which he returned with a smirk and a slap. "Giving me dirty looks already. I like them quiet and reserved but I wouldn't mind breaking in another." He laughed as he sauntered out to the arena floor.

When the guards weren't looking 'Sugar' looked at 'Sweetness's face in concern. 'Sweetness' just gave her a smile and a silent 'I'm okay'. They stood and watched as the fighters filed out of the room by name, Vegeta being the last. Once he walked out the man in charge of them told them to follow as they walked out into the arena. 'Sugar' and 'Sweetness' did as told, holding hands. They walked over to the announcer table and grabbed a couple signs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the World Tournament! To you loyal fans, you know the normal rules but there has been a change in plans. As we unfortunately have to rent this property this year, we will not have the chance to enjoy the good fights. However we have made a change to where we will be having a Battle Royal!" 'Sugar' and 'Sweetness' climbed onto the stage with the signs and walked around the ring flashing the signs, a fake smile, and a lot of cleavage.

As the announcer continued, Gohan nearly gasped at the sight. "They are pretty aren't they Gohan?" Chichi asked at her son's expression.

Gohan smiled sheepishly at her. "Yes mom, they are." He had been working with Videl and the local police on some risky business cases involving trafficking of drugs and other things. He had read a file describing some of the 'merchandise' he had in his possession. They continued to walk around the ring until the announcer called for the fight to begin. Both thought about staying in the ring and being pumbeld to the end, being accidental or not, but they're bodies moved to reason, damn that human preservation. They dropped the signs on the table as the battle began and were again escorted into the building. From there they went up a staircase that led outside again. This time they were in the bleachers and climbed up after their 'boss'. They would gently look off to the side and see some of the men looking their way. 'Sugar' and 'Sweetness' happened to look in the same direction as they passed Gohan. He locked eyes with both of them as they passed before they continued. They're hands clenched tight between them, it was almost like if they let go all life would drain out of their bodies.

Gohan watched them walk up the steps, unfortunately getting an eyeful of what was under their skirts. Once they were locked into the VIP box Gohan looked to his parents, whom were oblivious to the whole thing. "Excuse me a minute, I just remembered something I have to do."

"But Gohan…" His mother said before Goku yelled out. Gohan told them he would be back in just a moment.

Vegeta flicked the nose of one of the scrawnier fighters, knocking him head over heels out of the ring. Trunks and Goten linked arms as they tag teamed a couple of fighters. To them this was child's play. Once the weaker opponents were eliminated there stood Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and 3 other men. They heard Goku shouting over all the other fans. Goten gave a wave before Trunks punched him in the arm. "Pay attention." Trunks told him as Vegeta went after the largest one of the men left. He just laughed at Vegeta before getting punched in the face. The man whom was wearing the purple attacked Goten with a flurry of punches. However Goten was much to fast to be hit with any of them. Trunks pulled back his arm as the other man left came at him. Trunks connected with the man's arm that he threw up in defense. Trunks continued to pound away at his defense.

Goten stood in the hall, away from the noise of the crowds. He held the phone, "Videl are you still in the office?"

"Yea, what's up Gohan? Aren't you enjoying the tournament?" Videl asked wiggling a pen between her fingers.

"No I am enjoying it. Do you have that Vietnamese case in front of you?"

"The Trafficker? No. Hold on." Videl said reaching down into her desk drawer. "Ok what's going on?"

"Well I think he's here at the tournament with 'prized possessions'. I could have sworn it was him."

Videl slammed her hand into her desk, effectively splitting it in two as she stood. "WHAT?! How could that be? We have an eye on him at his estate in Hong Kong."

The detective head ran over to Videl. "It must be a fake. The rumors are true, he's trying to get rid of the evidence against him. I'll try to get a better look but I just know it's him."

"You do that. Text me when you're sure." She hung up the phone then turned to everyone in the room. "We may have the Vet Trafficker in the open. Everyone prepare to move out."

Gohan ran to the back of the arena and made his way up the wall to get the jump on the VIP booth. Both girls sat on the couch inside, still holding hands. Two of the guards stood behind the couch, two were outside the door and two more stood next to the large window. "Nice work ladies. Though that was hardly 15 minutes of fame." He took a good look at the two. "So what's with the holding hands thing? It's annoying and so childish." He scoffed at the two thinking nothing more of their 'bond' to each other. He walked over and grabbed 'Sugar's face, "I never really got the chance to enjoy having so many beautiful girls. I think before I retire that I'll acquaint myself at least with you." He forced 'Sugar' off the couch and nearly threw her into the table in the room. Some of the guards snickered.

"Leave her alone." 'Sweetness' hissed, ready to spring from the couch.

"You have got some mouth on you for a pinkie. Maybe I'll put that mouth to better use first for a warm-up." He snapped his fingers at the men by the window. They walked over and restrained 'Sugar' as he made his way over to 'Sweetness'. She jumped up off the couch but was forced back down onto it by the guards behind it. "Now be a good little girl and open up." He said while unzipping his pants. She just growled angrily forcing her mouth shut tight. 'Sugar' tried to wriggle away from the guard's grasp. The 'boss' grabbed 'Sweetness's mouth and forced it open, shoving his dick inside. 'Sweetness' gagged on it before he pulled it out and rubbed it against her lips. "Like I said, be a good girl for daddy." She clammed up again for a moment before staring at 'Sugar's backside being exposed over the table. Clamping her eyes shut she let him put his dick in her mouth again, hoping to make him cum before he had a chance to stick the nasty thing into her best friend. 'Sugar' was unable to see what was going on behind her as she wondered as to why it was so quiet.

The man grinned from ear to ear. "Good girl, now suck it." She unwillingly obliged. After a few minutes her jaw became sore and she felt the spit dripping down her chin. He pulled himself out of her mouth and then walked over to 'Sugar' still on the table. 'Sugar' felt his hand press on her back and a familiar feeling between her legs. She subconsciencly bit her lower lip as she felt his pressure and his dick sliding inside her. She let out a loud scream of pain as he pushed inside her to the hilt. 'Sweetness' screamed with her, wanting him to leave her alone and try to come to her friend's aid. 'Sugar's body chaffed against the table beneath as the man continued to fuck her, back and forth, harder and faster. He added injury to insult as he slapped her back side like he was riding a horse.

'Sugar' screamed every time he pushed inside her, hitting her cervix. 'Just cum already and stop this.' She thought to herself. Almost as if on que, he pulled his dick out and held it in his hand, pulled 'Sugar' off the table to kneel before him and cummed on her chest, throat and the lower part of her face. She clamped her mouth shut at that point, the oozing, hot and sticky fluid starting to run down her face. He leered at the other girl 'Sweetness'. "Come over here and clean me off." He said as the guards snickered and threw her to the floor. 'Sweetness' crawled over, starting at the floor and sat beside 'Sugar' as she licked his dick clear of the cum. 'Sugar' almost cried at the horrible face her friend was making, she knew this bothered her most of all. But what could they do?

Gohan sat under the window, his face pale from what he had witnessed. He regained himself as the fans below cheered. He made his way back toward the back of the arena, out of sight of the body guards. Gohan grabbed up his cell phone and dialed Videl again. It was no mistake, it was Ross Van Hoisten the 'Trafficer'.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

Hi everybody! I want to take the time to thank you all for reading our fanfic. It makes us very happy to know you enjoy our writing. Please continue to enjoy and we sincerely hope you will let us know of any errors in any of the chapters. Thank you for your continued support.-gwluver

(Written by Alexandra Maxwell, Edited by GWLuver)

They had the go ahead; that was all Gohan needed to help those girls. He realized that they may be so used to it that they quit caring, but then he remembered the screams. They had been fighting for so long to find this guy and now he was here right with Gohan; he was not going to let him get away. Goku and Chichi were still avidly watching the fighting, and Goku was keeping an ear out for his son's return.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were standing in the ring facing four of the last opponents. Silently they agreed to gang up on the rest so that they were the only ones left. Vegeta was not content with the match up but he be damned if he did not at least sent Kakarot's son to the stands. 'If only it would be me and Kakarot, then we could finally find out who s stronger.' He left the small fry to the two younger saiyans.

As the sirens drew nearer, Goku noticed how agitated Gohan's chi was becoming and knew the saiyans in the ring could feel it as well. What he did not understand was why his son was in such a state when he was not even in the ring fighting anyone.

Gohan was agitated. Really agitated. The police were taking so long that he feared they would lose this opportunity to get the Trafficker. Gohan ran past his family in a determined state to get back to the VIP booth in hopes of stalling if need be. Goku looked up as his son ran past them, a grim look on his face. Goku told Chichi that he was going to make sure Gohan was ok. Keeping his chi subtle, Goku approached his eldest son who was standing outside the VIP box windows.

"Gohan," Goku said effectively getting a distracted Gohan to look at him.

"Geez dad, go back to the tournament and tell mom I am fine." Gohan said irritably, "I will be back shortly." He waved his dad away offhandedly.

"Gohan, your chi is really fluxing out of control. We can all feel your agitation." Goku said sternly, his concern more than apparent.

"You really need to leave dad. I promise I will tell you why later." Gohan ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"No Gohan. You will tell me now. You seem like you're facing Cell all over again." Goku growled out and his eyes narrowed.

Gohan listened again for the sound of sirens and realized that he could no longer hear them. In his panic, his chi flared up to a dangerous levels, sparking his dad's to rise as well, until he sensed additional people pouring in to the stadium and they were headed this way. He first policeman never knew what hit him when Gohan grabbed the warrant out of his hands and grab open the door to the VIP box.

Meanwhile, Videl was standing in a pile of rubble beckoning the announcer over. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were flying casually over the mess wondering as everybody else was why the ring was now unusable. Standing on the tallest piece of rubble Videl grabbed the announcer's mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry for the disturbance of your visual entertainment, but it has come to the authorities' attention that a suspected sex trafficker is currently being apprehended. Thank you for your patience." Videl threw the mike at eh announcer and sped up to the VIP box while the rest of the force was herding the civilians out.

Gohan had wrenched the door off the hinges and dove for the guy who was responsible for sending him into the current state he was in. His group of officers rounded up the guards and one was trying to figure out if he was supposed to offer the girls a blanket he was holding when Takako made the decision for him.

The blanket was wound tight around both of the girls as the confusion slowly died out. Seriously one minute they were being degraded while there were hundreds of people nearby, when out of nowhere a black blob of anger broke down the door silencing the sexual tirade they had tuned out. Sei Ren was shaking next to her and the scent of drying cum permeated the air around them. But throughout the sting Takako had a scowl attached firmly on her face despite the fear in her eyes. It looked like Sei Ren was right about something happening-again. Goku stood by the door his mouth hanging open as Videl rushed by him to oversee the apprehension of the criminal mastermind.

It took them a while to center their attention on the two girls sitting on the floor in the corner farthest from the pervert master of theirs. The room was slowly emptied until it was the four of them. Videl and Gohan allowed themselves to look vulnerable to ease the tension they saw in Takako and Sei Ren's faces. While Takako growled a warning at the space that was shrinking between them, Sei Ren whispered in her friend's ear. As abruptly as the growling started it stopped leaving the two adults slightly tense.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing Sei Ren said to them before breaking into tears. Videl rushed forward to the two girls and clutched them close. Gohan called for an ambulance as Goku silently observed from the door.

The paramedics arrived and gently wheeled the two girls from the scene. Videl and Gohan following behind after giving their family quick updates on what the whole raid was about. The girls were examined right away and had to endure going through the humiliating experience of a rape kit even though they were used to being looked at for far different reasons.

Videl and Gohan waited outside the girls' examination room in order to find out any information. Inside the room, Takako and Sei Ren were sleeping curled up next to each other. Gohan walked into the room with his wife. They could not believe they had cracked the case. But in the meantime, they had two very emotionally fragile children to deal with.

"You can handle the pink-haired one." Videl said to her husband. "I'll talk to the honey-haired child."

"They aren't kids you know." Gohan replied. "Why do I have to talk to the pink-haired one?"

"I know you can take a punch if things get that ugly." Videl smirked "Besides, the other one is more fragile and you would only make her nervous."

"I can be sensitive!" Gohan protested.

Videl looked at her husband and smirked, "Is that why they are afraid you are going to tear them limb from limb?"

"He pissed me off Videl! What he did to them before you got here…. I never want that to happen again to them." Gohan shook his head sadly. "They are way too young for their eyes to be that jaded."

"Let's get them to the station and maybe we can clear up this case sooner rather than later."

Videl led the procession of the two girls on a wheeled cart out to the waiting van bound for the precinct. When both girls woke, they were in separate rooms for the first time in ten years and panic clawed at their bodies with ever increasing intensity. Then the doors opened to reveal their new fate.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

(Written by Alexandra Maxwell, Edited by GWLuver)

Chapter 3- Takako's side

Takako lightly snored. Her head was resting on the table with her arms folded around it. As she went to turn her head, she felt the cool table beneath. She gently opened her eyes and was met with the cold stare of gray walls. Immediately she began scanning the room for Sei Ren. "Sei Ren? W-w-where are you?" She spotted the door and got up to try it. When she tried the handle, it gently swung and she saw a male guard standing outside. She gently gasped and slammed it shut again. The guard looked at the door and shrugged. She stared at the window, her reflection staring back at her in the ugly gray sweats. Takako ran at the window and pounded on it, "Give Sei Ren back!" She yelled.

Gohan held the file in his hand as he walked down the hall. He heard pounding already coming from the room containing one of the girls. He sighed as he came closer and took the door knob. The guard warned him that the girl was awake. "I know, thanks." He said as he began to open the door. Once it was open, he had a fiery pink teen ready to fight. She glared at him with the chill of a war vet. It was almost as if she was declaring war already. "Hello Takako." He said gently.

"Where is she?! Where's Sei Ren?! Hand her over." Takako ground out.

"Please calm down. She's in the other room; you can see her after we're done." Gohan said shutting the door behind him. Once it clicked shut, Takako pounced on the table and leapt at him. Gohan dropped the file he was holding to catch the girl.

She clawed him with her manicured nails, "Let me see her!"

"Now just calm down." He said forcing her into a chair. He pulled back to see the angry, hurtful tears in her eyes. "She's just fine. You'll see her once we're done with some questions."

"Is this what you want?" She said pulling at the sweatshirt. She grabbed the bottom and tried to lift it up but Gohan grabbed it as well and tried to force it back down.

"NO. Please stop this. I just want to talk." Gohan told her sternly. She sat down and he went to pick up the file on the floor. "Now," he started as he slid the items back into the folder, "Let's start simple. For the record, please state your name and age." He stood and turned to find her naked and glaring at him. "What are you doing?!" He yelled shielding his eyes with a blush. He had only managed to start getting seriously physical with Videl, this was too much.

"This is what you're after isn't it?" She glared. Takako believed that this was their new master and she had to make sure Sei Ren was safe from anymore abuse. She grabbed her hair and pull out the pins that were holding it all back. All her pink hair cascaded down her back.

Gohan peeked from behind the file. "Please put your clothes on. This has nothing to do with that. I'm a police officer for Kami's sake." He scooted to the other side of the table and peeked again to see she had not heeded his words. He shut his eyes and went back around and attempted to redress her. "Please believe me. I'm being Honest." Just to humor him she put her clothes on. He made it to the other side and sat. He noticed the icy stare was still there and still as strong. He'd have to keep both eyes on her. "Now name and age please."

"Takako….. I don't know my last name. I'm 16 years old."

"Do you remember being kidnapped? Could you tell me what happened?"

She looked off to the side, "I don't remember."

He leaned on the table a bit, "you don't o r you don't want to?"

"Let me see Sei Ren now!" She demanded.

"We're not finished here." He said feeling a pang of anger at the girl for being so mistrusting. "Now which is it?"

"Look you idiot!" She screamed and stood, "I don't WANT to remember for the sake that maybe I can move on with my life and hope that all this is over with! Now let me see Sei Ren! Or so help me I will dismember you!"

"Sit down Miss Takako." Gohan said strongly. "We need to discuss this."

Tears began pouring from her purple eyes. "I don't want to damn it. Please! I just want Sei Ren. She makes the pain go away; all the whippings when we were first sold and up till now. I don't want to bear this weight alone!" She grabbed the chair and flung it at Gohan. He easily caught it and set it down as she attached herself to the wall behind her and attempted to gain some grounds. Gohan listened as she weaved the tragic tale of their lost childhood to slavery and eventually sex trafficking. "If it had meant that being on the stupid trip while getting into trouble with teacher would have prevented all this I wish we had been caught by the stupid teacher!" She sobbed into her knees once she had given a brief explanation as to the happenings of the past ten years.

Gohan sat and stared, knowing she was at a breaking point he still had to push to get the information he needed to get this case shut. He let her calm down a moment before opening his mouth again. "When did it turn?"

She looked up at Gohan with a tear stained face. "Eldrich Ruals sold us to a whore house to become what we are now. I remember when he first touched us, I was fixing some pipes and Sei Ren was doing chores. She came by to give me a snack, after that she said she had to go clean the master bedroom. We'd meet up afterward and plan our escape again. But after a while I heard her scream. I jumped up and ran to the room, the door was cracked open. I saw Sei Ren naked and he had his hand on her throat and her chest. I remember his knee between her legs. I couldn't help myself, I had to save her. I ran in and grabbed the phone on the desk. I hit him in the head with it and he punched me. I remember I fell back and the next thing I knew, his foot was on top of me.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe and something knocked him off me. I saw Sei Ren and then he was choking her and the wrench was in my hand…I blacked out but I remember blood and then running through the house, trying to find the door out and holding Sei Ren's hand tight." She paused there, trying to remember. Gohan saw the silent tears again, begging to be released from her eyes but she held them back. Takako then glared at Gohan, "They found us hiding and we were beaten for what happened. Right after it happened we were sold again. The first night we were there, he tied us to his bed posts and… and he… he put his dick in my mouth and then he fucked me. I didn't want Sei Ren to see that, I didn't. But, she did and he did the same to her. Then he had his 'buddies' over and they did the same thing." She began to sob in humiliation "They did everything imaginable, they even pulled on my hair and pissed on me"

"That's enough for now." Gohan said sliding the file on the table open. He pushed it toward Takako. "Please look at these pictures and point to the ones that were previous masters." She glanced at the sheet. "It'll help us put them away so they can't hurt other girls like you." He saw her tense. But he waited and she slowly looked back at the sheet. She clasped her hands a moment before standing and turning to face the wall.

"All of them." She said hoarse from her sobs. "All of those men have been our masters." Gohan stood and walked over. He thanked her and grabbed the file before walking out. It was a few moments before the guard came in and escorted Takako out to the waiting area. He got her a glass of water and a blanket before leaving her on the couch. "I miss Sei Ren." She said to herself and wiped her eyes. She took a long sip of water before setting it down and lying on the couch. She curled up into a ball with the blanket and tried to rest.

Instead of rest it was nightmares. She was 14 again and Sei Ren's birthday was coming up soon. Takako had overheard the staff talking about a celebration of the girl's birthday with some kind of orgy. That night once Sei Ren was asleep Takako snuck out to speak with their master. She was still in dirty overalls and a ratty T-shirt but she didn't really care. As long as he'd just listen to her maybe Sei Ren could have some peace on her birthday. She came to the master's office door and took a deep breath before knocking on the solid oak door. She heard his voice below from inside to enter. Takako did just that and gently shut the door behind her. "Please excuse me master." She said bowing deeply, her pink ponytail falling over her shoulder. "I would like to make a request."

This captured his attention. He put the book he had been reading down on a table. "Continue." He said lowering his reading glasses and looking at the young girl.

"Please master, I heard from the staff of your plan for… Sugar," She was still unsure of their nicknames but she rather he not know their true names. "I request you don't do such a thing to her." She clamped her eyes shut, waiting to be yelled at or hit by something. She hadn't moved from her deep bow.

"Stand up child. You've already been down there enough. Now explain why I shouldn't. She is my property to do with as I see fit." He glared at her.

"I mean no harm by it. I simply ask that you let her rest for that day, please. I'll do anything." She says clasping her hands in front of her. She watches him mull this over.

He rubs his chin in thought. "Anything?" He watches her head nod vigorously and grins. "Come here Sweetness." He motions her with one finger. Takako moves to stand in front of him as he grabs his robes belt. "I will consider your request if you give yourself to me now and do as I say." Her eyes went wide in fear but she bites her lip and nods. "Good. Now I want you to unhook your overalls." She whimpers as she follows his command and unhooks both sides of her overalls. They fall to the floor with a clink. "Now… take off that ratty shirt. Then remove your panties, very slowly." She does as told and as her panties hit the floor, the door opens and another man walks in. This is the master's son whom was quite handsome; he had a glass of whiskey in his hands.

"Really father. This kind of entertainment is very crude isn't it?" He says glared at Takako, wearing only her socks and training bra.

"If you don't want to join then leave." said the older man in the chair. The younger one goes and sits in another chair in the room, facing his father. "Now where was I? Oh yes." He motioned for Takako to come closer. She steps out of the pile that was her clothing and comes to stand before the man. "Now use your little fingers and unhook my pants would you?" he removes the robe belt to reveal his dark navy blue pants. She pulls the button out and gently unzips him. He grabs one of her hands and pulls his limp member out of his pants. "Play with it. Suck it and lick it. Make it stand at attention. And bow over as you do so." He told her. She grew pink in the face but did as told until she felt two firm hands on her backside. It was the son behind her.

The father pulled her hair so she was giving him oral. The son pulled her thighs apart and began looking at her center folds. She had expected him to stick his fingers inside her but it was still violating. To make matters worse, after he felt around inside her vagina, she felt the digits trying to penetrate her anus. Before she could spin around, the son smacked her bum and pushed a finger in up to the knuckle. She tried to scream but the penis in her mouth gagged her. Takako felt the tears forming behind her clamped eye lids but she dare not let them out. The pain from her anus burned like ember but she tried her best to ignore it since she didn't want to gag herself with the master in her mouth. The intruding finger moved back and forth, forcing her open more and more. Takako almost sighed in relief when the digit finally vanished, but it was not for long.

She heard a belt unsnap and felt something hard pressing against her sore bum. When it began pushing into her, she knew what it was. She tried to satisfy the master as the pain increased. Takako finally forced herself up on her hands when it felt like she was being ripped in two. The son had forced his penis into her so hard it had ripped a portion of her. The pain was more awful then all the beatings she had received thus far. She felt her blood running and coating the young man while he began to go faster and faster. With each move it hurt worse and worse, finally she couldn't take it anymore and began screaming. Takako threw her arms back and latched onto the man's legs, trying to force him to stop, even drawing some blood. But to no avail. Suddenly she felt hot and sticky wetness hit her chest, the old man had begun masturbating to her screams and was chumming all over her chest.

Takako woke with a fright and felt like she was choking as she remembered vomiting afterward. She tried to regain herself by grasping the cup of water like it was life itself. After downing the remaining water she took a few deep breaths and counted to five. Her breathing was still ragged but she calmed. She held her hands out in front of her; both were shaking like leaves in the fall wind. Takako looked around and did not find Sei Ren. Before she even thought of a tear, she grabbed the blanket and walked to the doorway. Looking around she found another room not too far from where she had been resting. So Takako went for a small walk to the room and found a curled up form on one of the couches. She looked around like someone was watching and then went in and sat beside Sei Ren. Takako saw the face she was making and knew there wasn't much she could do at the moment for the poor girl.

Takako pulled the blanket she had brought with her over the other blanket and snuggled in next to Sei Ren. Takako gently hummed to her friend as she embraced her trying to soothe away the nightmare. When Sei Ren awoke, Takako simply hugged her tightly and whispered that she'd never let her go again.

Videl and Gohan met at their desks. "So how'd it go?" Gohan asked, looking a bit weary.

"Not good. She was too scared to talk." She looked her lover over. "Problems?"

"Too many to count." He said sitting in his seat. "She nearly attacked me and she tried to get me to touch her in a bad way." He sighed.

"What will happen to them now?" Videl asked. "They obviously have nowhere to go."

Gohan put the file in his hand on his deck, "They'll probably go into the system. They aren't technically old enough to care for themselves yet."

"I'll bet they can. But you're right, they are too young." Videl stood in silence a moment. Gohan could see the gears turning in her head. Before he got a chance to ask, she sat on his desk with her puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep them?"

"WHAT?!" He asked; astonished that she'd take in two girls that weren't more than half their age. He about nearly fell out of his chair.

"Please Gohan? We can't let them get lost in the system. At least not until everything is settled."

"No way!"

"Too bad, you're stuck with 'em." Said the chief as he walked passed. "You two are the most qualified to care for them." He stopped and took in Gohan's expression. "After all, should one of their former 'clients' come back you can easily handle them from what I've seen. Plus we need to hold them until the trial is over and we can all get passed this mess." He whistled as he walked away.

Videl just smiled, walked around to her desk and started to draw up plans for their new arrangement.

Please R&R it makes us happy to hear from you and know if this story is worth posting more to.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

(Written by GWLuver, Edited by GWLuver and Alexandra Maxwell)

Chapter 3: Sei Ren's Story

Sei Ren woke to a hard surface abrading her cheek. It was cold and her body was protesting the position she was in. Carefully, so as not to draw attention to her, she slid her arm behind her looking for something. All she found was empty space. Drawing her arm back in, Sei Ren lifted her head and looked about the room. It was cold and empty save for the table and the two chairs.

'No. Not now.' Was all Sei Ren could think. Takako and she had never been separated and now here was this empty room and she had no idea where 'here' was. Sei Ren's breathing became harsher, and her body began to tremble.

Videl had walked away from watching behind the tinted glass to get some water for the girl when she awoke. She could not have been gone very long, but when she returned she could see that it had been too long. The poor girl was so afraid her body giving away to wracking tremors. Ditching the water Videl ran to the room's door and tried to calmly open the door. She expected to be attacked, but the sight before her had her weeping instead.

At the sound of the door being opened Sei Ren bolted for the nearest corner of the room and curled up into it. Her eyes never left the woman who walked in.

Videl had to keep herself from wincing visibly. 'Sei Ren. That was the girl's name.' Videl thought, her mind reviewing the facts she already knew or thought she knew.

"Please I won't do anything bad. Just please let me see Takako. I'll be good I promise." Sei Ren begged as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was sure the lady would get closer, and then she would take off. Takako needed her; this new master could go to hell. They had never been sold to female masters before, and Sei Ren found she would rather have been in the care of one of the men who had brutalized them rather than with the female. Her body was tired. _'Remember Takako needs you.' Her mind whispered._

"My name is Videl." The woman stopped just shy of the frightened teen. "I am with the police department and working to solve the cases of two little girls. Maybe you can help me?" Videl was not stupid she saw the fear and anger reflected in Sei Ren's eyes.

Sei Ren warily looked at the photos Videl pulled out of the folder she carried. They were pictures of Takako and her just before that awful day. Something must have shown in her face because Videl let out a relieved sigh and began to make herself comfortable on the chair. That was when Sei Ren bolted. Videl had little warning when the girl came flying at her. Her cheek was grazed by a small hand and had her stumbling back. However, this gave Sei Ren the break she wanted: a clear path to the door.

Videl stood up from the crouched position she had landed in after the girl brushed past her. She felt sorry for the poor thing. The small hands could not find a way to open the door. Videl knew the only way out was if she tapped on the door as a way of asking permission. The girl let out a wretched scream that caused Videl to close her eyes. She was not like the men who had used the girl, but that was the only way the girl saw her. "Sei Ren, I would like to talk to you about what has happened these past few years. I want to help you feel safe again."

"Safe?! Safe! That's what they all promised in the beginning. Then they hurt us." The girl turned pleading eyes on to Videl. "I can still feel them. No matter how many scalding showers I take. Their hands are still on my skin, their voices still ringing in my ears. And you want me to feel safe with you? You cannot even begin to fathom how broken we are all because of him."

"We have the man who…ummm." Videl paused trying to think of a way to be polite.

"Whored us out?" Sei Ren intoned bitterly.

"Yes." Videl blushed at the blunt comment. "If you and Takako-chan were to answer our questions and be willing to testify at a trial, he could never harm you again."

"That's all fine and dandy, but where do the two of us go after the trial? We will have ruined several people's status with what we know. We can't even face our parents now." Sei Ren said harshly causing Videl to flinch. "We are jaded and broken in ways you cannot even fathom. Nobody wants girls that are as tainted as us; we are what psychiatrists call 'problem children' because we can't socialize well with others."

"You will be placed in a home where your background will not be an issue unless you make it one." Videl replied rather coolly at the younger woman. Sei Ren's eyes were going to haunt her for a long time.

"The first time we were made into servants, we did our best to infuriate the monster. I broke rather expensive vase while on cleaning duty. I'll never forget the way he looked that day. His eyes were so full of malice, and when he struck me I fell like a house of cards in the wind. His fists just kept coming and coming until finally he wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed. He was laughing the entire time while Takako was beating at the locked door. I could not move for three days after that and poor Takako she was made to do double duty until I could work again." Sei Ren took a deep shuddering breath. "I want them dead. They don't deserve to live."

Videl had recorded the entire session and found herself wondering how the two girls had lasted so long in the situation that they had been chained too. They had found other bodies of potential victims of the 'Trafficker' but they were unable to do anything with them except keep a tally. These girls were important and Videl was unhappy with the way her superiors were going about the placing of the two girls. Sighing she walked to the door and prepared to be let out.

"Aren't you curious about the sexual encounters we had? There was one in particular that comes to mind now." Sei Ren's face took on a pained look.

"We can go over those some other time. You need to rest." Videl gave the girl one last pitying glance before exiting the room.

Sei Ren felt more tears stream down her cheeks as the sobs in her throat forced the bile from her stomach to be lodge halfway up her esophagus. The degraded way they were brought up had crushed the young girl anyone could see it in her haunted eyes. The emotional breakdown forced the tired body into a deep slumber. Some of the younger officers gently carried her to a waiting room with some couches and lay her down one of the couches. The girl never woke, but seemed to be reliving a nightmare they surmised by the way her eyes were flashing beneath closed lids. Shrugging they left.

Sei Ren was locked in a memory of one of the rapes she had endured. Takako had been sent out for some reason that evening and Sei Ren had been grudgingly left alone with their master. It had come as quite a shock to the two girls when they had seen him. He was the son of their first master; they had seen pictures of him throughout the house while they had cleaned. He had always kept a close watch on Sei Ren while visiting his father. And here she was alone in the house with him. She ran and hid knowing what would happen if he caught her. It was almost 7 o'clock in the evening. He would retire with one of the older girls when he couldn't find her. She waited until she heard the clock chime the next hour. Cautiously she slid from her spot only to find that there was someone else with her.

"Well aren't we a little old for hide and seek?" a malicious voice asked from the corner nearest her.

'NO! This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to go get Candy or one of the other girls.' Her mind screamed in denial. She panicked and tried to retreat backwards, barely registering the fact that she had no way out if he decided to pursue her. Eyes wild, Sei Ren looked for a way to get to the door; he had not moved yet from his position in the middle of the room. She took a chance and ran for the door. Hope bloomed in her chest as she watched him stand there; the doorknob was within reach when she heard it. That crazed chuckle that told her what she did not want to hear. She yanked at the doorknob only to find it would not turn. The footsteps started then.

Sei Ren turned to face him as he leered at her trembling form. Her eyes darted around the room to find anything that would help her defend herself. The fireplace stand held some heavy pieces and would probably skewer him; if only she could have lifted them. There was no use hiding he was locked in her with her. That left the window to her right. She feinted going left when he was two steps away hoping he would follow her body and not her eyes, but instead of trying to corral her, he lunged straight at her and the door. His heavy body pinned her to the hard surface behind her, her arms jerked up over her head.

"So you thought you could run huh? Well guess what 'Sugar' this is what you were bought for. My pleasure in whatever form I deem good enough. You are nothing but a whore so stop trying to run. You'll enjoy having me pound in to you." He whispered in her ear and pressed his erection against her abdomen. His free hand snaked between their bodies and she heard the sound of a zipper being opened. Desperation clawed at her throat and the bile rose. She screamed and felt his mouth slam over her parted lips.

His hands were moving, she could feel them and hear the rustle of fabric as it was systematically removed. All the while she tried to keep the tongue that he was forcing into her mouth from gagging her. In a desperate attempt at stopping this, she bit down. His head reared back and he cursed her. The hand that had been removing clothing came up and connected with her face in a stinging blow. The gasp that escaped her lips seemed to make him happy as the savage hate turned into a malicious smile. Sei Ren kicked and screamed but his hand resumed the task it had been rudely removed from.

"See how much we are enjoying this?" the man asked as he rubbed his hard length against her legs. His hand pried her trembling thighs apart and began to peel down her underwear. "You'll want this, and I will know because you will be screaming my name. Go ahead say it. Say my name. Vinnie. That's all you have to say."

"I don't want this!" Sei Ren cried. "Takako!"

"I do." He shoved his leg between small thighs and ripped the under fabric in his haste to find his release.

Rough fingers were unceremoniously pushed into a dry passage as he fought to keep his grip on her hands. Grunting with the strain, he smashed her head against the door to quiet the girl. While her head cleared, he brought the small body to a desk and laid her on it. Opening drawers he kept an eye on the dazed child. A grin found its way onto his flushed face when he located what he was looking for. The letter opener in hand, Vinnie plunged it through the middle of Sei Ren's hands to hold them in place. While she screamed in agony he finished ripping the clothes from her body and his.

"You look so inviting laid out like that. I am going to enjoy every minute of this." Vinnie once again plunged fingers deep into the body beneath him. "You need to be a little looser sweetie."

After a few harsh pumps of his fingers, Vinnie grabbed Sei Ren's legs and pulled them as far apart as they would go. She could feel the tip of his penis prodding in a teasing gesture before the agonizing pain of being penetrated in one push. She could no longer feel the pain in her hands as it took second place to the pain between her legs as Vinnie plunged faster and harder into her core disregarding the agonizing screams and the bloody lubricant easing him along. The jarring from being taken so roughly caused the letter opener to wiggle back and forth enlarging the initial wound. Harsh fingers roamed the slight body and were soon pulling hard on dark nipples as a means of pleasuring his sex partner. Sei Ren could no longer keep up with the different sensations and closed her eyes as tears slid freely from them.

She prayed for it to end. She wanted to find Takako and run or find some cubby hole to curl up in and be forgotten about. She heard him chanting 'Almost there.' and 'So Good.' And just when she thought he was just going to prolong her pain she felt his body tense up before the feeling of warm liquid filling her. She tried not to gag and after a few minutes she felt him pull out of her body allowing his seed and the blood to run down her legs as he removed the letter opener and hauled her to her feet. Throwing her to the floor he grabbed her hips and pushed into her from behind and beginning the embarrassing act again. When he came the second time Sei Ren bolted up right her eyes open. The scream caught in her throat at the feeling of somebody wrapped around her.

"I'll never let you go." The body whispered and she recognized her friend. Crying Sei Ren wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and they cried themselves to sleep.

Please R&R it makes us happy to hear from you and know if this story is worth posting more to.


	6. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

(Written by GWLuver and Alexandra Maxwell)

Chapter 4

Sei Ren and Takako cuddled in the stark waiting room. They were unaware of the fate that would soon be their reality. While they were aware of the implications of their rescue, they were innocent enough to hope that they were soon going home, or at least to a place where they could assume to be normal high-school students.

"What do you think will happen to us now Taka-chan?" Sei Ren asked quietly

"We will go home to our parents more than likely. They're probably waiting for us." Takako said. Although she knew that they were more than likely uncomfortable with what the girls had become, she knew this is what Sei Ren wanted to hear.

Sei Ren knew what Takako was doing and she was happy. This meant no matter what, her and Takako would always be together. They could not function any other way. Ten years would not be forgotten over night. Sei Ren leaned into her friend, forgetting about the narrow width of the couch and sent them crashing to the floor with undignified squeaks.

Videl and Gohan were passing by one of the private waiting rooms when they heard giggling. Unsure of what they would find, seeing as the two girls were supposed to be in separate rooms. Slowly Videl opened the door and peered in. She smiled when she saw the girls actually acting less like prostitutes and more like the children they were.

"Awe. Aren't they cute Gohan?" Videl whispered to her partner.

Gohan just sighed. They were about to bring in two emotionally stunted teenage girls into their home while their relationship was still new. These same girls were also known to have been sexually active for the last six years despite it being tantamount to rape. How was he supposed to deal with someone else's kids, when he did not even have his own?

Not waiting for Gohan's response, Videl gently tapped on the open door. The effect was instantaneous and heartbreaking for both the adults. The teens went from giggling school girls to blank-faced bodies. Their eyes burned with fear and hate, not necessarily at them, but at what they represented. Holding her hands in a gesture of peace, Videl walked in to the room taking care not to spook the still figures. Gohan followed Videl in the room leaving the door open and staying far from it to allow the girls some respite.

"Sei Ren you know who I am. Takako, my name is Videl and the gentleman here with me is my husband, Gohan. We are being charged with taking care of you while the trial is going on." Here she paused and looked at Gohan before continuing. "We would like it if the two of you gave us permission to take you home with us. There, the two of you would be together and be safe."

"Why can't we go home to our families?" Takako asked pulling Sei Ren closer to her.

"We are not sure what their reactions are to the fact that we found you and in what condition you were rescued." Gohan answered. He knew this was going to make or break the offer of living with him and Videl.

Poking Takako, Sei Ren shared a look with her before whispering in her ear. "They may not want us now Taka-chan. I think we should give these two a chance. It's not like they will not be monitored the whole time we're with them. We have to be prepped to testify."

Nodding at the sense her friend made, Takako returned her stare to the adults across from them. "We want the promise that if we so much as feel threatened in any way, we are allowed to leave. We will not be caged again to be used after this freedom."

Relaxing slightly, Gohan and Videl promised to do their best to accommodate the girls' wishes. Getting up, Sei Ren and Takako pulled the blankets around them like shields, as Videl and Gohan led them out the door. After watching the couple sign paper work that released them in to their custody, Videl grinned triumphantly.

"Now we get to go shopping!" she let out happily.

"Shouldn't we introduce them to family first?" Gohan asked holding the door open for the teens.

"You can go tell your parents, but we need to get these girls some clothes they can't just wear police sweats for the rest of their stay." Videl pointed out. "Besides, I can call my dad and have him meet us for food."

Gohan rolled his eyes "Alright, whatever Videl." He said grumpily. He watched as she starting walking toward the parking lot. "I don't understand why you drive anymore?"

Videl spun around, "Well I don't like being a UFP if I don't have to Gohan. Besides, my dad did give us the car as a wedding present. What good would it do sitting in the garage all the time?"

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then. I'm going to see my dad, and Videl don't go over the limit on that card. It's not ours, it's the departments." He said hovering over the sidewalk, thus freaking both girls out a little.

"Oh you're such a sour puss. I'll stop by if I can't reach Chi Chi." She said walking to the parking lot, motioning for the girls to follow.

Gohan smacked his forehead. 'She's taking my mother shopping? I don't want to be there.' And with that he flew off toward the outskirts of town.

Videl hummed as they approached a royal blue Chevy Avalanche. She clicked the button on the remote and the lights flashed once, "Get in girls, we get to go shopping!" She almost cheered, like she hadn't been shopping in years. Takako opened the back door for Sei Ren, who hesitantly climbed in and buckled in behind Videl. Once both were safely in their seats, Videl gunned it out of the parking lot like there was no tomorrow! They hopped over the speed bump out of the lot and into traffic. Needless to say both girls held onto the handles above their windows. As soon as Videl got on the highway did she calm down and do the speed limit. "I hope you guys like the radio." She said turning it up a little louder "It'll take us about 15 minutes to get to downtown where the good shops are." She said resting her arm on the open window while holding the wheel with her right.

Enrique Iglesias's 'Push' played on the radio as they went down the road. Takako began bobbing her head a bit and smiled at Sei Ren. Sei Ren began to calm down as well and slowly began singing, gently getting louder as she got into the song; Takako dancing her seat the whole time. Videl's finger waved over the wheel and sometimes joined in on the chorus. Once the radio changed to another song Videl smiled in the rearview mirror. "You have a beautiful voice Sei Ren." She was silent at this.

Takako sat silent with her, holding her hand in support. It wasn't long until they were in downtown and looking for a parking spot in a parking structure. The y had gone to the top and then down again until they found a spot near the entrance. "Ok, is there anywhere you guys like in particular?" Videl asked turning in her seat after shutting the truck off. Both looked at her strange.

"We never got to shop. We were always just given clothes to wear." Takako answered.

"Oh, you do talk. Well ok, I'll take you to my favorite stores unless you see something you like." She said grabbing out her cell and dialing a number. They all got out of the car as Videl talked to Bulma, whom was with Chi Chi. "Great see you here then." She said after 5 minutes of talking. "My in-law and her friend will be here soon, they're going to help me keep an eye on you two." She said before they walked out of the structure and onto the street. They may have gotten a few looks but otherwise everyone left the two girls alone. They arrived at Videl's first stop, Bared Navy (Old Navy). The two walked in and stood still taking in the sight of all the different clothes, jeans, pants, shorts, long sleeves, short sleeves and no sleeves. It was a bit over helming at first until Videl pulled their arms toward the Junior sections. Videl began grabbing clothes and handing them off to Sei Ren first. Videl noticed she was smaller then both her and her friend Takako.

Once her arms were filled Videl pushed her into the changing room. "Put on the first thing I gave you. Then come out so we can see." Videl said happily before closing the door. Just then her phone rang an annoying beep sound. "Hello daddy." She said with a small annoyed smile. "Yes I'm off work now. Oh, You have granddaughters now." The phone went silent a moment and then a loud yell. "Easy daddy, remember your blood pressure." Takako kept her eyes on the door and pair of ankles she could see under the door while listening to Videl on the phone. "No, daddy… hold on… daddy… I'm at Bared Navy. Daddy? Daddy? Oh dear." Videl hung it up.

Sei Ren peeked out of the dressing room. "Takako, I need some help with this." Takako stood and Sei Ren held the door open, turning her back. "I can't reach the zipper." Takako smiled and grabbed the zipper before the doors of the store nearly burst into pieces as Hurcule made his grand entrance. Videl had neglected the fact that neither girl had any underwear and Sei Ren's back was exposed, the light purple dress not covering that fact. "Where are they?!" He yelled and spotted Videl.

Videl turned to the girl's finding their faces in utter horror. She saw that the little Ren wasn't even fully dressed. Before she could stop her father he charged up to her, "Where are these grand daughters?" And before Videl could speak Sei Ren screamed. Takako pushed her into the room and followed, locking the door behind her. Both girls stood at the back of the stall, trembling.

"Daddy!" Videl scolded. "You're scaring them!"

Hercule looked at the stall and realized his mistake. "I'm sorry girls. Please I'm your new grandfather. Don't be alarmed."

Takako walked out leaving Sei Ren to redress in the sweats. "You pervert." She glared to Hurcule. "And you're a liar." She turned on Videl. "We don't want to be here anymore."

Videl punched her father, "Go home daddy. We'll make a dinner tonight so you and everyone else can meet them." He began his way out before turning. "Just go, you're bothering them!" She didn't mean to kick him as hard as she did but he got the point, being his daughter he was accustom to the beating up part. Once he was out of sight, Sei Ren crept out of the changing room cautiously. She saw the angry look on Takako's face. The store clerks all glared at Videl, although she was a loyal customer, she had never been trouble before. They escorted the group out and Videl took them down the street to a tall building. She pulled out her cell again as they walked in. Both girls looked at her, Takako still a little furious. "Hey you guys here? Ok, we'll meet you over in the junior's section." And then she hung up.

"Now what are you getting us into?" Takako glared.

"We're going to meet up with 2 ladies and shop with for a bit." Videl said, trying to be apologetic for the incident with her father. They arrived first and Videl told them to grab what they thought was nice looking. The two went into the racks of clothing as Videl stood on the walkway. They didn't notice the 2 older women walking over to Videl. "They're very shy." She was telling Chichi and Bulma before they walked over, only a couple outfits in their arms. "Bulma, Chi chi, this is Sei Ren and Takako." Videl introduced, "Sei Ren, Takako, this is Bulma and Chi chi." Bulma and Chi chi bowed, Sei Ren and Takako doing to same. "At least that went well." Videl sighed as they all stood straight again.

"You're both very lovely." Bulma said smiling at them. Both thanked her and bowed again like they had been trained to. It was a slightly bitter reminder but Takako grabbed Sei Ren's shoulder. "Why don't you girls go try on what you have there, we'll be over in a bit."

Somehow Bulma seemed more mothering then Videl and both seemed pleased to do so. Videl watched them run off to the sign that said 'dressing rooms'. Takako stood in the room next to Sei Ren's, thinking as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "Sei Ren. Are you just as disturbed by all this as I am? I'm not sure what to think of what is going on." She confessed.

Sei Ren looked into the mirror, "I feel the same. I am unsure of how to proceed with what fate has given us Taka-chan." She looked down at her bare feet, rubbing her toes in the soft carpet. She pulled out one of the hangers, a deep purple skirt. It's waves looked gentle as she slid them up her hips.

Takako knocked gently on Sei Ren's door. Sei Ren opened it and found her dear friend looking confused and somewhat lost. Outside Bulma and Chichi stood watching Videl fidget around the clothing. Both women smiled at each other.

"Videl, quit your worrying." Chichi said waving a hand. "Be glad you don't have to start from the beginning." Bulma chuckled at that, remembering when she had to change her son's diapers.

"Um, Chichi, Bulma, I want to have a party." Videl said walking over. "But I only have the time for one tonight. I still have to put them into high school, get them bed rooms or maybe just one."

"Whoa slow down. You're going to burn yourself out Videl. If it helps any I have plenty of room at my house for you all to stay until rooms are added to your house if you need it." Bulma offered. Sadly it was to no aveil.

"I'm not sure just what to do."

"Leave the schooling and the getting rooms ready to us. We are very experienced after all." Chichi replied. "You just worry about getting the girls clothing." As she said this Bulma pulled out her cell phone.

Bulma walked away toward the entrance while Videl and Chichi waited. "Girls." Called Chichi, "May we see your outfits?" Both girls walked out; Takako in her blue jeans and plain white t shirt, Sei Ren in her purple skirt and black tank top. "What do you think girls?" Both stuck out their tonges. Chichi waved for them to go back into the dressing rooms. Once they were done again they were called, this time Bulma was present. Now Sei Ren wore dark wash blue jeans with a red one shoulder top. Takako wore black leggings under a pink mini skirt with a purple striped long sleeve shirt over; it too was hanging off the shoulder. All three women clapped, making both Sei Ren and Takako blush.

"Sei Ren, Takako, We're going to have a dinner party tonight so you can meet the whole family." Videl said smiling at them. Both girls looked at each other in wonder.

Chichi walked off momentarily and then returned with two gowns. "Here I think these will be fitting for your first dinner with us." She handed them off to the girls, spun them around and pushed them into the dressing room again. It was a few minutes before the boys, Trunks and Goten, walked up. They began complaining about doing girlie stuff but both shut their mouths when Takako stepped out from the dressing room. Her tall figure wrapped in the black halter dress was amazing. The tiny rhinestones glistened in the department light. Goten almost started drooling as his eyes were drawn to her chest, cleavage peeked out of the dropped neckline. How ever the long pink hair put both him and Trunks off.

"Meh, she ain't half bad lookin, or half good." Goten whispered to Trunks. He just chuckled a bit. Then she stepped out of the way for Sei Ren. Both boys almost had to grab their jaws from falling to the floor. Her navy blue dress hung off her shoulders, gently draping down her small figure. The cuffs ended just passed her wrists and the hem gently brushed against her knees. She looked up gently at the women and then noticed the boys. A small blush adorned her cheeks. "Hubba, hubba." Goten said to himself. Takako heard him and gave him a glare but he ignored her.

Takako then grabbed Sei Ren in a fierce hug and held her tight. "You look adorable Sei Ren-kun." She whispered softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Taka-chan." She whispered back. All three women had a simultaneous 'Awe'. Trunks felt his heart race at the sight of Sei Ren, and butterflies filled his stomach. Of course he was a 'man' though and knew he couldn't let her know what he thought of her. So he tried to cool his stare.

It was almost no use when Bulma pulled a bobby pin from her hair and pulled back Sei Ren's bangs, revealing her cute face. Trunks was ready to keel over but he held fast to the ground beneath him. Bulma looked over at the boys and knew that look in her son's eyes. It was the same look her husband had when ever they were engaged in doing something together. "I think these will do perfectly." Bulma said with a large smile. "You girls look so beautiful and grown up in these dresses."

"It makes me wish I had a daughter." Chichi said with a large smile on her face. As the girls were all being praised Goten snuck up next to their girls. Takako glared when she saw him standing so close to them. He was a bit shorter then Takako but he was taller then Sei Ren.

Goten raised a hand toward each girl and poked a breast with his index finger on both hands. "Are those real?" he asked while poking them. Sei Ren screamed, while Takako grabbed both the finger on Sei Ren and the one on her and pushed them back as far as they'd go and kept pushing. Goten knelt in pain from his fingers being bent backward. Takako had that fire in her eyes again and Sei Ren just stepped back into the dressing room to get away. Before any more damage could be done, Bulma and Chichi grabbed Goten and taught him a good lesson. Trunks just stood there and slapped the heel of his hand into his forehead.

Videl quickly bought the dresses and the other outfits the girls liked. And they headed off into the shopping area. Sei Ren and Takako now dressed in street clothes instead of the sweats they had originally worn from the station. The boys were towed along to by the end of the trip, both were almost carrying their own weight in clothes, shoes, bedding and a few household accessories by the end of the trip.

* * *

Thank you for reading. We would really, truly appreciate (that means be thankful) getting some feedback from you. Please write a review or leave a comment or something!

Alexandra: Yea, I think GWLuver is going to explode if no one reviews soon. ^_^

GWLuver: Will NOT!!!!


	7. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

(Written by GWLuver and Alexandra Maxwell)

Chapter 5: the family dinner

After having spent the majority of the afternoon shopping, Videl took everyone back to her and Gohan's house. There they unloaded the bags of stuff in the living room while Videl had the boys help her move an extra bed into the largest guest room for the two girls. The boys grumbled at first but twin glares from their mothers had them obliging Videl's every order.

Meanwhile, Chichi and Bulma helped the girls lay out all their outfits and fold them neatly so they could bring them upstairs. The bedding was unpackaged and only then did the older women thank Kami that the walls were a plain white. Sei Ren had chosen a dark chocolate comforter set with mint green accent pillows and sheets. Takako had chosen a black comforter set with red accent pillows and sheets. The rug they had chosen for the room was beige with a red, green, and brown block pattern along the border. They had picked up two cherry wood bureaus for the girls to place their clothes in. And boy did they have clothes. Sei Ren and Takako had tried to buy as little as possible, but it seemed that the older women had decided to spoil them. The girls had outfits that ranged from jeans and t-shirts to very formal dinner gowns. Then they had the accessories to accompany these outfits. Each girl had at least ten pairs of shoes and no expense had been spared on the bras and panties the girls had not been able to wear for years.

Trunks and Goten had resented becoming pack mules but neither boy complained out loud. Trunks was still trying to get a grip on his feelings when he looked at the honey haired girl his mother was fawning over. And he could tell Goten was no better. While he knew Chichi was pleased to be able to raise a female child, he did not know why his own mother was so into this; she had his younger sister to do this sort of thing with. He recognized these girls, but he was not quite sure where he had seen them.

"Excuse me." a soft voice asked hesitantly.

Trunks turned around only to come face-to-face with the girl who made his heart hammer. "What do you want?" he asked rather harshly and cringed inwardly at the girl's obvious flinch.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us get…situated in Ms. Videl's home." The girl nervously bit her lower lip, "I know that you probably don't really care, but my name is Sei Ren." She held out her hand to shake.

Fixing Sei Ren with a detached look he took her hand and gave it a half-hearted shake. "Yeah well, it's not like I am doing this for you."

Nodding, Sei Ren turned around and walked up the stairs to what would be her and Takako's room. Her clothes had been put away and Videl was in the process of placing the remaining pillows on the bed when she walked in. "Ms. Videl you don't have to do that." Sei Ren took the pillows from her temporary guardian. "I think I am going to take a nap now. All this excitement has worn me down."

"Oh of course Sei Ren, just remember that if you need anything, just ask and that this is now your home." Videl smiled and left the teenager alone.

Takako had been talking to Bulma about the technology of the day when Videl came in to the room. Arching an eyebrow in question Videl told them that Sei Ren had gone to take a nap. Takako frowned at this and excused herself to go put her clothes upstairs and take a rest as well. She passed the boys in the kitchen and heard them discussing the two of them.

"Trunks don't you think that redhead is hot?" Goten asked dreamily.

"She's rather timid; she would never be able to stand my dad." Trunks replied and shifted slightly as he answered. "Besides, it would be weird dating someone under Gohan's care."

"It's only temporary from what I heard, and not like they had a choice but to take them in." Goten replied, "Sei Ren would be a good girlfriend, if she wasn't so afraid to be touched."

"Both of those girls would really be better someplace else." Trunks said. Takako had heard enough, those boys were no different than the masters that her and Sei Ren had had. Marching up to the bedroom, Takako silently fumed and decided not to bother Sei Ren with this discovery. Upon opening the door, Takako heard Sei Ren singing:

I wake up in the mornin'  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes

Then you came around me  
The walls just dissapeared  
Nothin' to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust

Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

Yeah yeah

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
(To help me)To help me fit in my skin

Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked (Oh oh yeah)  
Does it show?  
I'm naked (Ohhhhhohhhh)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ohhhhhho

I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
Your gonna, your gonna see right through (you're gonna see right through me and I can't hide.) (gonna see right through...)  
I'm naked around you  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through baby***

After finishing the song, Sei Ren motioned her friend over to her and the two girls held each other trying to come to terms with what had happened that day. After a moment of silence Takako frowned. Her friend had been singing something rather depressing in her mind.

"Sei Ren. Why were you singing a song like that?"

Sei Ren shifted uncomfortably. She was not sure why she felt like that around the lavender haired boy that helped them earlier that day. Her heart had felt crushed by the harsh tone he had used, but it belied the interest he had shown in her. Granted several men had shown interest in her over the years, but she had been fully clothed in sweats a majority of the time around him.

"Taka-chan, that one boy…is umm…well you see…" Sei Ren tried to say. How did one like her know what it meant to _like_ someone in that capacity after all they had been through.

"It's ok you can tell me anything Sei Ren-kun." Takako urged her friend.

"How would we know if we liked someone?"

Takako blinked. This was not exactly what she had in mind when she said anything. Neither one of them was really able to answer that. Sei Ren remained quiet while her friend digested the question. She knew it was unfair of her to ask such a thing on the heels of everything else. But she did not know why she was drawn to him. Really, she didn't even know his name!

"Why do you ask anyways?" Takako asked rather confused.

"That boy sparks my curiosity so I was wondering how we would know what it means to be in love after all that's happened." Sei Ren let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know Sei Ren-kun." Takako shrugged. "Let's get a little nap in before we have to meet everyone." She pulled Sei Ren on the bed and they snuggled before drifting off into sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs, the older women began making enough food to last thru the night. Granted one never knew how much to make considering there were five saiyans and two martial artists dinning at the house.

It had been a few hours since the girls had gone upstairs, and Videl was beginning to worry that they may not be coming down to meet everyone. Nervously making her way upstairs, Videl thought about all that could go wrong and wondered why she didn't just have her dad and Gohan's parents be the only ones present. Knocking gently on the door, Videl opened it to see what she would find. Before her the girls were standing at a makeshift vanity, Sei Ren attempting to pull her hair up in to an elegant up-do while Takako finished strapping her feet in to the heels she was wearing.

"I am sorry if we are making everybody wait." Sei Ren said as she pinned another lock up.

"Don't worry, they all know that you might be a little nervous about meeting them." Videl let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sei Ren your hair looks fine." Takako said as Sei Ren reached to under her hair for the third time that night.

"But it doesn't look right with the dress." Sei Ren complained.

"We don't have to impress them." Takako said bitterly. " we don't have to do that anymore."

Sei Ren stiffened at the implication her friend made. Setting her mouth in a thin line, Sei Ren jerked her hair up in to a soft bun that she pinned in place with a few bobby pins. "I know that Takako, but we don't have to give up on looking nice because that part of our lives is over." She glared at her best friend who returned the glare.

"Now girls. Let's go have some fun ok? Nobody is going to be looking at you that way here. Everyone here tonight is family in some way shape or form." Videl pleaded.

Slowly the girls looked at their guardian then back at each other and the anger dissipated like it had never even been there. Sei Ren and Takako stood and began walking towards the door. They let Videl lead them out and down the stairs. As they neared the kitchen they could hear several voices, almost all of them male, stopping to take deep breaths, they linked arms as Videl pushed open the door. They waited a few seconds as a lull fell in the conversations and they heard Videl asking them to welcome the girls into the family. With backs ramrod straight, the girls exited the safety of the home's walls and ventured into the garden beyond.

The first thing they noticed was that everybody seemed grouped in special clusters. They recognized Chichi who was surrounded by Gohan and the boy they had met at the mall but another man stood next to her whom they assumed was a husband. Then they scanned the group and came across Bulma standing next to the other boy from before and a dour looking older gentleman. Finally they came to rest on a short bald man and a pretty blonde lady that stood near Videl as they came thru the garden gate.

Gohan could not believe what he was seeing. They tense girls from the station were gone and in front of him stood two well groomed young women. Well that was until he actually took note of what they were wearing. He felt his temper shoot up. He had asked Videl not to go crazy in spending money on these two, but by the looks of the dresses they were wearing that had not sunk in.

Everybody seemed to be relaxing until one name was yelled and accompanied by a twitching eyebrow courtesy of one Gohan. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Please write a Review or even leave us a comment. Let us know how we're doing ^_^


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL Z NAME OR TITLE. WE ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND OUR 2 CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**

(Written by GWLuver and Alexandra Maxwell)

Chapter 6

Videl slowed the vehicle to a stop half a block away from the high school. There was no turning back now, not after the talk Gohan had given Sei Ren and Takako before they climbed into the car. 'Girls,' he had started after breakfast, 'You know that education is very important and you've had 2 days free to prepare yourselves for it. If you skip school we will both go out and find you and bring you back. Understood?' the both of them had nodded and agreed that Gohan was playing the overprotective parent too well.

"I'll drop you off here. I know it would be embarrassing if I drove you up to the front door." Videl smiled. The two looked back grateful as they began walking. "I'll pick you up later!" She yelled and beeped the horn before gunning it down the street and off to work.

Once she was out of sight they both sighed. "Sei Ren-kun, I'm feeling kinda nervous. I hope we have classes together." Takako looked at her friend's expression. "Uh? What's wrong Sei Ren?"

Sei Ren turned to her friend with a glare, "If we are in separate classes, I want you to promise me that you won't beat up people. I know how you get around people that are annoying."

"That's only when they make fun of you or my hair color." Takako shot back.

"And one more thing Takako…" Sei Ren stopped on the sidewalk, forcing her friend to stop in her tracks and turn around to look at her. "I want you to apologize to those boys you tried to beat up at the dinner two nights ago."

Takako looked surprised but then angry, "Sei Ren-chan, I did it to defend you. How many times do I have to say it?" Two nights ago was the dinner party Videl and Gohan had held to introduce the new members of the family. Just before they were going to sit for dinner, Trunks and Goten were talking near the sodas. Takako happened to walk over to refill her's and Sei Ren's glasses when she overheard them. They were talking about Sei Ren and how her petite form was so cute. Then Goten made the mistake of speaking his mind; like any teen boy his mind had wondered into a dangerous territory.

"Her breast was so warm and soft. I wish I had used both hands…" And that's as far as he got before a whole 2 liter of pop was poured on his head. He glared at the pink haired girl whom was his height. "Hey! What's the deal man?!"

"Leave Sei Ren alone and out of your thoughts you pervert." And with that Takako punched him across the face. Being the Saiyan he was, it only left a small mark on his chin. Trunks stepped forward to restrain her and grabbed her around her waist to halt any further injury to his friend. This only unleashed Takako's anger toward him. She elbowed him in the face and kicked his leg; her shoe imprint left a bruise before Gohan grabbed the girl and dragged her inside the house.

That night Sei Ren and Takako had a big argument which ended in them sleeping in separate rooms. However before the night was halfway through Takako came back to the room and crawled into bed, gently apologizing to Sei Ren for the argument.

Takako mulled this over and nodded to Sei Ren. "Fine. IF I see them I will apologize to them both." Sei Ren seemed happy and walked up beside her friend. They continued toward the large building where large groups of kids are arriving. It was the noisiest spot on the street. As soon as they approached the school, many heads turned. There were a few whistles but Sei Ren held her friend's arm tight and pulled her into the building. The main office was just off the hall entrance they walked through. The round-ish woman behind the counter was talking on the phone while a pencil necked woman walked up to the counter with a stack of papers.

Sei Ren stepped up to the counter. "Excuse me?" She asked. The woman behind the papers peaked around, glaring one eye at the honey colored girl. When Takako saw Sei Ren shrink away from the understandably frightening woman she stepped up.

"Excuse us but we just transferred in and we need to pick up our schedules." She explained.

The woman eyed them both. "Name?" she looked at Sei Ren. Takako gave Sei Ren a warm smile and it made her feel a little at ease. "Sei Ren." She spoke up.

The woman looked her up and down, "You don't look old enough to be attending high school." She commented more to herself. Sei Ren grabbed Takako's fist before it went white knuckled. The woman began thumbing through some other papers on the desk until she pulled out a small stack that was paper clipped together. "Here, you both have a map of the school and a copy of the rules." She said in a nasally voice. "This is our handbook on codes and this is the school provided secretary where you may write all your 'important' dates and homework assignments. And this is your schedule," she pulled out a paper that was stapled, it was more a grid. "These are your teachers, their subjects, what class you are taking, what time they begin, what block that is and which rooms they are in as well as a short list of their rules." She handed to each their own bundle. "Classes start in 20 minutes. I 'suggest' you find your classes and your lockers. That information is in your secretary."

Both girls took the bundles and left the office. "Is it me or was she just being rude?" Sei Ren asked her friend. Takako agreed on that but then they compared their schedules. To their surprise they only had three classes together. "Well at least we have Math together."

Takako hung her head and sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"How about we look for classes?" Sei Ren asked, grabbing Takako's hand and looking at the school map. There were four buildings besides the one they were in now. So they toured the building and found the English classes above the main office. When they went outside to see the other buildings, they saw lots of kids their age. It was largely a female population. As they walked, a number of the girls looked up at them. Almost all the boys they walked by looked up at them. They found the library to be next to the main office building, and then there was the Science and Math building across from it. Next to those were the gym and the language buildings. As they were returning from the gym, a spot of violet hair walked toward them.

Takako watched Sei Ren's face blush lightly, and this irritated her a bit. She looked back to see Goten dragging Trunks over to them. "Oh great." She hissed and Sei Ren jabbed her in the side. They both waved to the boys as they walked over.

"Hey there." Goten said walking up, books in one hand. "I didn't think you two would be in our school."

"Yes, it seems we are." Sei Ren smiled at him and glanced at Trunks.

Trunks glanced in her direction but made no move to smile at her. Before they could say another word the PA came on. "Attention students. Homeroom will begin in ten minutes. Please begin your journey." It called. They recognized the voice as the pencil neck woman from the desk. Takako grabbed Sei Ren's hand this time and dragged her away toward their homeroom in the English building. However, their luck being what it was, they both saw Goten and Trunks sitting in the very room they were reporting to. Both walked in and showed the teacher their papers. He signed both and assigned them the seats in front of Trunks and Goten. Once the teacher had them seated he went to the board, Sei Ren felt the heat of Trunks' stare. She gently began humming softly, catching Takako, Goten and Trunks' ears.

"Pssst." Goten said and poked Takako. "Hey." He whispered.

'I'm going to kill someone by the end of today.' Takako thought as she pulled her long hair over one shoulder, out of Goten's reach.

"Hey. Are you deaf or something?" Goten whispered.

Sei Ren stared at Takako when she whirled on Goten and hissed at him through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone."

"Hey, what did we ever do to you?" Trunks whispered in a threatening tone.

Takako raised her hand, "Excuse me. May I be excused?" She almost yelled at the teacher. He whirled around and glared at her. They had barely gotten into the time period. He blatantly told her no and continued on with the list of announcements and upcoming events. She held her head in her hand as Sei Ren continued to hum. The drama club was getting together after school today and she made a note to go to the meeting later. Sei Ren chanced a daring look behind at Trunks and found he was staring off into space outside the window. The time passed all too quickly and they were off to their next classes. Takako walked Sei Ren to her class.

"I'll be fine Takako. Please try to relax." She smiled at her friend. Takako just nodded, gave her friend a quick hug and walked off to her class. Sei Ren walked into the room and found herself a seat closer to the back of the class. When she looked up though she saw Trunks walk in and wave to his friend outside, she was near mortified. The class filled quickly and it was a full class.

Takako arrived on the floor above and entered the room; she sat closer to the front of the class and was bending over in her seat checking the lacing of her heels. A pair of sneakers stopped in her field of vision. "Mind if I sit over here?" It was Goten and he was asking about the seat beside her. The classroom was fairly empty but she took a deep breath and nodded, only watching her laces.

Both classes seemed to zip by and soon they were all leaving to their next agendas. Takako met Sei Ren outside the building before they walked to Math together. Once in the class room, they sat at a long table together and shared note about their pervious class. Math seemed to zip by as well, leaving them to carry another book and homework already. They sighed before going their separate ways again, Sei Ren off to Science and Takako off to Spanish. Takako managed to make it to the classroom just as the bell sounded. She searched the room quickly and found no lavender heads and made her way to the one empty seat. As she sat, she didn't notice the boy sitting right next to her. Class started well but when the teacher announced a group project for the class time, she turned and found her partner was none other than Goten.

Sei Ren peeked into the science room and found it relatively empty save for the teacher. She walked up and smiled at the man. "Um excuse me." She said politely, "I'm new and I wasn't sure if there was assigned seating or… or if um." She stammered as she looked at the teacher. He was a relatively handsome young man, fresh out of college it seemed. He just looked through a list on his board as students began to file in. He pointed to a seat at one of the long tables and went to find her a text book. Sei Ren didn't notice Trunks as he walked in behind her. They didn't notice each other until they nearly sat on the same stool. Both turned pink as they realized they were about to share the stool. Trunks jumped up immediately and slid his books over to the other open seat on the table. They thought the same thing as the teacher set the book down on the table, 'We're lab partners?!'

Trunks tried to sit as far away from Sei Ren as possible, almost on the edge of his seat. Once they had been given an assignment that was in the book Sei Ren turned to Trunks, anxious to ask about his schedule. Seeing as he had already been in her Homeroom this morning, along with her English comp class, perhaps they'd share a few more classes. Just then a pair of girls giggled and the teacher instantly made the 'Shhh' signal. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, so Sei Ren pull out another sheet of paper as she read the book and then scribbled on the paper and passed it to Trunks. He looked at the paper on the table stealthily and scribbled back. When Sei Ren looked at the paper, she saw he had written his schedule down as she asked. She noticed how his i's curved and were dashed instead of dotted. Almost like he couldn't write fast enough.

Once class was over they walked out of the building together, Takako leaned against the science building beside the doors. "Sei Ren-" she began but saw Trunks. Her friend did turn at her name but she didn't expect the hostility she was met with in Takako's eyes. Takako grabbed her arm and looped it with her own before they headed toward a secluded area on the grounds. Trunks just shrugged and went to find Goten. Once they were alone Takako spied around the corner.

"Takako-chan. What is going on?" Sei Ren demanded.

"Is he in all your classes?" Takako turned her upset eyes on her friend.

"And what if he is? It's all very harmless, he's only a student." Sei Ren balled her fists and put them on her hips with a huff. "Takako-chan…" She said leaning closer to her friend. "Are you jealous that I'm spending time with him?"

Takako leaned back, a blush on her face, "Well, maybe. I just don't want him to break you."

"Break me?!" She asked in disbelief. "What are you going on about? Takako you'll always be there for me. Stop being so silly."

Just then Goten rounded the corner, "There you two are!" He made both girls jump. "Videl asked me to take you two out for lunch." They both looked at him like he was crazy. Trunks then came around the corner, the same hard look on his face. "There's no cafeteria on campus so we have a free lunch. We can go down the street to Mc Doogleds and get something to eat." Before Takako could refuse Sei Ren jumped in and nodded at Goten. They all walked down the street with a few other kids from school and found many more kids from school stuffed into the dining area. Goten was going to treat the girls but he conveniently forgot his wallet at home and thus Trunks paid. They carried their food back to school seeing as the restaurant was a 'tad' full.

When they returned they sat out on the lawn between the main building and the library. The shade felt good with all the sun that had been beating down. Takako didn't touch her food; she just lay on the ground watching the clouds roll by. Sei Ren and Goten talked a bit about Gohan and Videl while Trunks made his meal disappear. Just as the bell rang, Trunks made his way into the library quietly.

"Well, looks like it's time to hit up study hall." Goten said standing up.

"Really? We have study hall too." Sei Ren said jumping up. "Come on Takako."

She stood stiffly and stretched. Goten stared as he saw the slight edge of Takako's shirt pull up and let him sneak a peek of her belly button and a bit of her panties. He felt the image burn into his mind and he watched it as he entered the room, Sei Ren and Takako following behind. There was no real teacher for this, just the school librarian. She told them all to sit and remain quiet until the period was over. They spotted Trunks all the way in back. Sei Ren and Takako took a seat near the door and enjoyed the warm breeze from outside.

"Those two are so h-o-t." Goten exaggerated as he slumped into his seat like a bag of bones.

Trunks looked disgusted with him. "Goten, aren't you afraid they aren't going to like you? The pink one doesn't like anyone but the other one…" He seemed to trail off as his eyes betrayed his head and turned to look at her from the corner of his eye socket.

Goten's smile broadened. "OH, look at the love sick pup." He chuckled. Trunks turned a glare on him but with the blush on his face it didn't have the same scary effect. "Oh come on Trunks. Just because the scary guy thing worked on your mom doesn't mean these girls will be wooed with your glares."

"I don't care about that."

"Yeah right." Goten leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "You haven't had a girl friend yet this year."

"I haven't been looking." Trunks growled in frustration. His mind revolving around the image of Sei Ren in her party dress before the event had been ruined. When he looked up again Goten was gone. He was half way down the stairs to the lower level of the library and headed for the girl's table. "Idiot." Trunks went back to his homework.

Sei Ren and Takako were reading quietly from the Spanish book Takako had received. "May I join you?" Goten asked, taking a chair, flipping it around and planting himself in it before an answer could be given. "What are you two reading?" He leaned over Takako's shoulder. She only turned and flicked him in the nose.

"Go away you buzzard." She hissed. "I'm busy trying to pick up another language."

"But I'm in your class. Can't we share?"

Sei Ren shook her head. "We can't make the book go three ways Goten. I'm sorry but I'm studying with Takako-chan." Goten gave her the puppy dog eyes and laid his head on the table. The two ignored him as they talk quietly to each other in Spanish, Takako taking notes and finishing what little homework they were given. Goten gave up once they pulled out math books. Trunks sat leaned back, his eyes closed. Goten tried to sulk to his friend but it was obvious that Trunks was napping.

Study hall didn't seem long enough, sure they had their homework finished by the end but the day only seemed to progress like a snail. Sei Ren walked Takako to the outside of the gym, her choir classroom was behind the library so she didn't have far to go. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked concerned that her friend's interest was less then what she was letting on.

Takako raised an elegant eye brow, "What are you talking about Sei Ren-kun? I'm not the one who trips over my own feet." She teased and thumbed her nose. "Heck, they'll probably sit me out today and then drop jaw tomorrow when I kick all their butts." Just then Trunks walked passed them and glared at Takako's challenge. After he walked inside Takako shooed Sei Ren away to class. A quick hug and she was off running to class, just to show that she didn't always trip over herself. Takako laughed gently as the bell rang and turned into the door.

The gym teacher was burly, much like a weight lifters body. Takako walked up to him and handed him a paper, seeing as he was conveniently standing in the hall. "Excuse me sir, I'm Takako, the new girl I'm sure you've been told about by your superiors." She was trying to be nice, seeing as he reeked of stale cigarettes. He looked at the paper and then motioned for her to go to the gym and watch the class. He took a short cut through the boy's locker room while she went the long way. Down the hall further and left at the weight room. There were a few seniors in the room hanging out, building muscle as she passed. She heard a long, low whistle behind her before she stepped into the gym. All the kids were seated on the floor of the gym as she walked in. The hush came over the whole room as she walked toward them, even the gym teacher hushed. Her heels clicked on the wood floor, she could just see the drool falling from the boy's mouths and pooling at their feet.

The gym teacher regained himself and introduced her quickly before she sat on the bench, about half the class staring after her. Trunks rolled his eyes and faced the teacher. It was volleyball day, and they broke up into teams. Trunks was on the middle court and he felt like it was an uneven match, most of the guys on his team and the opposing were staring at Takako as she leaned back and watched the games.

Again it didn't feel long before the teacher called time and half the class split. Trunks was happy to finally get to training but the weight room was abuzz with talk of the pink haired girl with a nice rack. Just when things were looking bad he glanced out the window where the choir room sat. Both the weight room and the choir room had wide open windows. He saw the honey haired child that had been setting fires in his heart for the past few days. He had managed through the day so far and tried to refocus on his workout, but when he looked out the window again he found her staring at him through the windows, the sun shining in the choir room lit her face and beamed off her blue eyes. He watched her turn away in surprise before he tried to get a grip on himself again.

Sei Ren had made it on time to class just fine. The choir teacher was an older woman, much like that Chichi or Bulma woman's they had meet the other day. She was a little on the chubby side but she greeted the class singing. Sei Ren liked this class thus far. They ran through a few songs before taking a short break. A few girls walked in the class then, muttering about some pink haired bimbo. Sei Ren chuckled to herself, they must have been talking about Takako-chan, she had almost forgotten about how she seemed to turn on the charm at will. Sei Ren stood next to the large windows and felt the warmth of the sun. She was enjoying it so much she didn't notice the gym across the way. When she did, she saw the boy who made her heart thump and flutter at the same time.

She felt her eyes widen and her heart began jumping almost to try to escape her chest. He was lifting a bar above his head, behind his back, with a loose wife-beater on. She could see little sparkles of sweat beading on his skin. The heat must have turned up 50% when she realized he was staring back at her. Sei Ren quickly turned away to find something to busy herself with. The teacher clapped twice and called the girls to order. A little reshuffling and Sei Ren found herself next to the windows again. She tried to focus on the song but it came out a soft whisper against the louder roar of all the other choirs' patrons. Sei Ren would steal a glance out the window every now and again. Once this song was over, the teacher was flipping through her book while the other chattered. Sei Ren looked out the window again and found that the wife beater was now gone and the boys glorious hair gently stuck to his forehead. He was now holding weights with his legs while he pushed up on a bar. In that instant he looked up at her too, his features slightly stressed and the sweat on his brow splaying his hair. She spun herself around quickly as the teacher announced the next song, 'My Guy'. Try as she might Sei Ren had to steal another look into the weight room but found it was empty. She sighed in relieve and became stronger in her voice, rejoining the choirs. Once they finished with their song, the girl next to her turned. "Hey, you sounded really good."

"Um thanks." Sei Ren blushed. "I'm Sei Ren."

"Angela" she answered, "Um, would you be interested in joining the Drama club? We're having a meeting today after school in the library."

"That does sound like fun." Sei Ren smiled. "What do you do though?"

This got the other girl talking. "Oh we do lots of stuff. We put on plays sometimes and we review the new drama movies that come out. It's lots of fun."

So Sei Ren decided to give this club a shot. Who knew, maybe she could get Takako to join too. Once the school let out Sei Ren went to find Takako, but Takako found her first. She asked about the club thing and Takako simply passed on it. When Sei Ren tried to explain about the club, Takako just threw her hand up and pulled a notebook in front of her. "Remember the game we use to play? I made a new board and everything. Class was a snore." Takako tried to reason but Sei Ren was set on her decision. Just then the woman from the other day came running up. Bulma they thought it was.

"Hello girls!" She called as she ran up. "Videl called me and asked to give you a ride to my place until she can get out of work." Bulma smiled, the wrinkles on her face becoming visible.

"Mom, what are you doing? I asked you to stay in the car." Trunks said walking up, his hair damp but he was otherwise dry. Sei Ren blushed remembering what he had looked like not that long ago.

"I'm picking up the girls too." She frowned at her son.

"Actually Sei Ren was going to try out for one of the school clubs." Takako said and looked back at Sei Ren.

"Yes. I thought maybe I could get more acquainted with the school." She shied away.

"That's ok sweetie. Here, you can call me on this when you're finished. Just push this button to call." Bulma said pulling out a small white rectangle and pointing to the 5 button on the key pad. "You try to enjoy school. You're only here once as a student."

"Mom you're so embarrassing." Trunks said as he slunk off toward the parking lot. Goten wasn't far behind. As she made her way after them Takako hung back.

"Are you sure about this Sei Ren-kun?" Takako asked, worry written all over her face.

This made Sei Ren smile, "I'll be fine Takako-chan. If I don't like it I'll call Bulma and you can come with her to pick me up." She reached up and gently tugged Takako's nose. "Relax, we're not little kids anymore Taka-chan."

She took a deep breath before nodding. Sei Ren turned and began toward the library, Takako waving and yelling at her to see her later. Sei Ren stopped and watched Takako run after the older woman then turned and went inside the building.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Sei Ren made her way to the auditorium where the drama club held its meetings. This was the first time in almost ten years that the two girls had willing parted ways. Pulling her backpack in front of her like a shield, Sei Ren walked towards the group lounging on the stage. Several of them stopped speaking as she neared and the only one who seemed even remotely happy that she was here was Angela.

"You made it!" Angela beamed. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. So let's get you introduced before we discuss our next production and our benefit."

Everybody shuffled to a seat as Angela whistled, effectively calling the meeting to order. "Everyone, this is our newest member Sei Ren. She just transferred to our school and will be joining us for the club." Angela grinned, "She arrived just in time to help us with the Winter Choir Festival. We all have our songs lined up so it's ok if you do not participate. You can help out by working at the raffle counter." Several of the other students nodded, or groaned as the case may be, to the statement. " Next we need to pick the next musical production we plan to perform in the spring. Our two choices are _Phantom of the Opera_ or _Hairspray_."

Sei Ren mused silently about the two options; she knew what the first one was about seeing as it was one of her favorite books, but the second one sounded more interesting. They continued to talk about the pros and cons of each play as Sei Ren watched. As the meeting drew to a close, she walked over to the auditorium's piano and noticed the sheets of music sitting on it. Curious, she started to look at the lyrics and noticed they were from _Phantom of the Opera_ scaled down to a high school version. She began humming the tune unaware that the others were watching her. One of the other girls walked over and began to play the music in time to Sei Ren's humming. When she became aware of the attention Sei Ren abruptly cut of only to hear Angela ask her to sing the lyrics instead of humming this time. Needless to say, she had found a place in the hearts of her fellow thespians.

* * *

Please leave us a comment or Review and let us know if you REALLY like our story thus far! Trust us, it gets better. ^_^


	9. Chapter 7

**DBZRPwCourtney**

Chapter 7

It hadn't been long of a drive from the school to Bulma's home. No curbs were harmed in getting there, or any other cars. When the convertible stopped before the great domed building, Takako had to stop and look up at it. 'What a strange shape for a building.' She thought as she unbuckled herself. Bulma showed her inside and they followed the boys toward the back of the house. After going down a short flight of stairs they were in a giant room, with metal tables, chairs and equipment. A small fridge sat next to an inviting couch where Goten and Trunks sat with cans in each of their hands. Takako's mouth dropped open, "W-w-where, what is this place?" She said almost breathless.

Bulma snickered, "This is my lab. I'm a bit of a tinker-er." She watched Takako take a few cautious steps into the room and reach out toward a table. Takako gently touched it and pulled her finger back with a shiver. That shiver made her shake.

'A REAL lab! With machines and tables and computers!' Takako thought excitedly. Then she spotted another table with many parts sitting atop it. She walked over quickly and scanned the table. "What's all this?" She asked, unaware that Bulma had followed her to the table.

"This," She said softly, so as not to spook the girl, "Is a little project of mine. A few years back there were some androids running around. One is now a human and one is now right here, in pieces mind you but I want to fix what went wrong." She smiled.

"Hmph." Trunks said standing to glare at the table. "That android is, was, and will be nothing but trouble. Really mom, do you have to put that thing together? It's probably going to go after Goku again."

"Trunks." Bulma said a little surprised, "I am a scientist and I will prevent that from happening." They both turned to see Takako holding a piece and scrutinizing it. Bulma smiled. "Are you interested in helping me put it back together?" Takako turned; her eyes wide with excitement. Her vigorous nod nearly sent her head flying into the floor. Bulma giggled in excitement and whipped out the schematics for the android. "I found these after an excavation on the sight of the last Red Ribbon Army sight. We're so lucky to have 18 around." Bulma would have gone into one her long winded ramblings but her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She reached inside and pulled the phone out. "Hello? Oh hello Sei Ren. Yes, that's alright. I'll be there in about ten minutes dear. I'll wait in the front parking lot. . . No I think she's going to stay here. I'll see you in the parking lot dear." And she hung up. Both Trunks and Takako looked at Bulma a bit strange. "Oh that was Sei Ren. I guess her meeting is over so I'll just go and pick her up. Do you want to stay here or come with?"

Takako thought this over. She had a new prospect of enjoyment on her hands but she wasn't sure how Sei Ren had handled being alone without her for once in a long while. She took a breath and decided that Sei Ren was a big girl now and Takako would have to start backing off sooner or later. "No thank you. I'll stay here." She smiled her best, though she still worried about Sei Ren. Trunks agreed to stay as well. Him and Goten walked Bulma out to her car, leaving Takako alone. She looked at the pieces on the table. "I wonder what you're like. Maybe you're like a doll, or you're just a robot…" Takako mumbled to herself as she picked up the schematics and looked them over.

By the time Bulma and Sei Ren had returned Takako had what looked like part of a skeleton completed. Bulma was surprised but Sei Ren saw that spark in Takako's eyes that hadn't been there in a while. She placed her bag down on the floor next to Takako's and walked over to see what her friend had. Bulma left them to their own devices and went upstairs. "That looks interesting." Sei Ren said placing her elbows on the table next to Takako, whom was bent over the table, grabbing another piece.

She grabbed it up and turned to her Sei Ren, "How was that thing?"

"That 'thing'?" Sei Ren repeated. Takako blushed in embarrassment. "Well the 'meeting' was fine. I might be in a play."

"Oh." Takako managed and fumbled with the piece in her hands. "Did you. . . like the meeting? Were they nice?"

"It was fine Taka-chan. Stop worrying." Sei Ren said, grabbing her friend's hand to steady its nervous fumbling. "They were really nice and all. I don't know if I should accept the offer to be in the play."

"What's it about?"

"Oh, I think we agreed on Phantom of the Opera." Sei Ren blushed lightly, remembering everyone asking her to sing.

"Whoa, you guys are going to do Phantom of the Opera?" came Goten's voice. They turned to see both Goten and Trunks come down the stairs. Goten visibly nudged Trunks ahead of him. "I'd almost pay to see that."

Sei Ren felt Takako tense angrily as the boys got closer but a firm squeeze to her friend's hand she still held eased the tension. "Uh, Sei Ren." Trunks began, "Can I . . . talk to you?"

"Sure." Sei Ren smiled, a small blush coloring her face.

He looked to Takako, "Alone please?" She glared at him but then looked at Sei Ren and sighed, turning back to the table.

"Nah-uh, you come with me. You must be starved!" Goten guided her up the stairs by the arm, leaving Trunks and Sei Ren alone.

Trunks grabbed a wad of his hair behind his head, "Umm, I'm not good at this." He mumbled more to himself. Sei Ren felt her heart fluttering at the blush that was creeping its way up Trunks face. "I was wondering. . . Maybe if you're not busy tomorrow night." Sei Ren nodded and waited. She could almost feel the embarrassed heat coming from Trunks' body. "Would you. . . have dinner with me? Not here but. . . somewhere. . . I don't really know where right now."

Sei Ren just about fainted when she saw the intense look in his eyes when he finally turned them on her. She grabbed the edge of the table behind her for support should her legs give out. She felt the heat in her cheeks. "Umm. . . I've never really. . . been on a. . . um. . . whatever you call it." She glanced up at him again.

"If you're not comfortable with it it's ok."

"No! I would very much like to try." Sei Ren blushed even more.

Trunks felt some of the tension leave his body at that simple outburst. So continuing in that vein, he asked, "Is there anything in particular you would like to eat or go do?"

Se Ren's eyes widened. Never, in all the years that she and Takako had been 'companions,' had any of their outings been about the girls. Seriously, the two girls had been to every racetrack, gambling hall, debate hall and every fancy restaurant that fancied the guy they were bound to. Frowning, Sei Ren made up her mind. "I would like to eat a hamburger and some French fries."

Trunks face-faulted at that statement; never had any of the girls he had asked out asked for a burger and fry. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure." Sei Ren replied, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

It was then that Trunks was reminded of what Gohan and Videl had said back at the introduction party.

******Flashback*****

_"Everyone I would like to introduce two very special young women to you all." Videl spoke enthusiastically, "These two ladies are becoming part of mine and Gohan's family. What you need to know is that for the last few years they were groomed in to becoming…companions to socially elite men. So you had all better be on your best behavior."_

*****End Flashback***

"Okay then. Is there anything else you would like to do?" Trunks asked as he fidgeted.

"Since I picked the dinner, you can decide that." Sei Ren proposed as she saw the boy before her fidget again. She knew she had made a mistake maybe saying that but she had no idea what one did on a … whatever this was. She had always been taught to be nothing more than an expensive bauble on her patron's arm.

"I'd really like to go see an aquarium." Sei Ren whispered as she ducked her head.

Trunks took in Sei Ren's tense form. It had been a while since he had been to an aquarium. "There's an exhibit at the aquatic center here in town about seahorses."

Trunks didn't get any further than that, as a scream erupted from outside. Sei Ren recognized it as her friend's scream of terror. They both ran outside to find Goten about five stories off the ground with Takako dangling from his hands. She was kicking the air furiously, attempting to hit Goten. After the shock of seeing her friend almost free floating in air, Sei Ren grabbed one of her shoes and yelled at Goten. "You put her down!" She yelled throwing her shoe and nailing Goten's head. He yelped, quietly, and let Takako's hand go to rub where the shoe had nailed him. Takako gave another, more piercing, shriek as she clutched onto Goten's one hand.

Trunks and Sei Ren saw the girl slipping and Trunks jumped into the air but then more flew through it to catch the girl. Takako slipped out of Goten's grasp and he realized this a second too late to grab her hand, while still holding his head. Before Trunks could reach her, a blast of white sped by and stopped beneath her. Vegeta materialized from the ball of white energy, holding a much shaken Takako close. The short man gently floated down back to the earth below and delivered the girl to the ground. Bulma ran out of the house then to see what the commotion was about.

Takako plopped onto the ground like a pile of mud before Sei Ren ran over. As soon as Sei Ren was in her sight, Takako lunged for her and held onto her tight, like her life depended on it. Sei Ren wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to glare at the boy still floating. But then she realized the he was still floating. AND so was her date Trunks, in mid-air, floating like a cloud. The short man, Vegeta, looked from the girls up to the two boys. "I'm going to teach you both a lesson you won't soon forget." He said in a threatening tone before he too jumped into the air and flew. All three seemed to scatter. Bulma walked over to the girls. "Are you two alright?" She asked gently.

"Alright? Alright? Do We LOOK like we're 'Alright'?" Takako yelled and pulled away from Sei Ren to wheel on the older woman. "I was just nearly dropped from five stories in the sky! How in the HELL do you think I'm alright?" Her hair whipped wildly as Takako swung her arms around in emphasis to her ordeal. "What the hell is going on here? Some kind of fucking freak show? Where-Where you all find it fun to just toss a human being around in the air!" Takako was starting to get red in the face.

Sei Ren sat quietly on the ground behind her friend. She could hear her and understand but she was still stuck on the whole fact that these people could fly. Fly! For Kami's sake! People did not fly unless they were in a plane. But these guys were not enveloped in a steel frame. Sei Ren frowned, maybe this was just another hell house designed to finally break them.

"Taka-chan!" Sei Ren called out. "People do not fly Taka-chan."

This got her friend to stop yelling. Bulma could see the conclusion the two girls were coming too. Takako numbly walked to her friend and held her. They hadn't left anything behind. Bulma's heart ached at the forlorn faces the girls were making. They were so confused, but then again so had she when she learned that her friends all knew how to fly. Her husband sure wasn't making matters any easier to explain. That and the boys had not thought about the sheltered life these two had had.

"That's enough Vegeta!" Bulma finally lost her temper. The boys halted mid air and the two girls looked even more scared. "All of you down here pronto! You are all going to explain to Gohan's daughters and maybe they won't run screaming from here and have you all locked up!"

"But Bulma! I was just going to teach her how to fly!" Goten protested.

"People DO NOT FLY!" Sei Ren shouted unable to take the atmosphere anymore. "I am so sorry Taka-chan I didn't realize that we were just being played again. I really thought we had been saved." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rocked her friend in a soothing manner.

"Listen up girl, we are not human but beings from another planet were FLYING is an accepted form of getting around. Kakarot's son should have had the sense to at least explain that to you." Vegeta groused but landed a few meters from his wife.

"Vegeta." Bulma crossed her arms and began tapping her foot; her husband looked away and scowled. "Have you forgotten how difficult a life they had? How little they were actually shown about this world? For heaven's sake Vegeta if they knew not to fear you I think they would have actually liked you. Like groupies or something."

"I don't think anyone would become dad's groupies mom." Trunks descended from his flight and took in the cowering form of his 'date' for the next night.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I think it would be best if we left." Sei Ren said, her voice shaking.

"I…" Bulma started to say but the looks the girls were sending the boys had her rethinking her words, "Yeah maybe it would be better if the two of you went home to talk to Videl and Gohan about all of this."

"We can walk so you do not have to trouble yourself Miss Bulma." Sei Ren pulled Takako to her feet. "Thank you for your hospitality." Sei Ren added as the two girls began walking towards the street.

Bulma looked on but she could not think of anything to say. Vegeta scoffed and went back into the training room; Trunks stared at the shoe lying at his feet. Guess his date would have to wait until the honey-haired girl got over his ability to fly. Shooting a glare at his friend, Trunks walked to the house and tried to think of the best way to explain.

Goten was worried. He knew what his friend thought of him at that moment. He had ruined a perfectly good thing for Trunks. Giving Bulma a sheepish grin, he took flight to make sure that his friend got the girl; even if he thought Trunks could do better than some two bit whore. Well, at least he didn't have to date either of the girls. He zoomed forward and without a word, scooped up both of the girls. They gave a shriek as he flew them high above the street. "Here I'll take you home." Goten said with a huff. "It'll be faster."

"Haven't you done enough?" Sei Ren said frustrated with the boy.

"Oh quit your gripping. My brother would be so pissed at me if something happened to his _**work**_." Goten said aloud without a thought or care in the world.

"What?" Sei Ren asked her tone serious. She and Takako looked at each other with the same expression. 'We're not out of this yet.'

"Work? You're calling us work?" Takako said feeling the anger burn inside.

"What? It's not like he's adopting you guys. As if." Goten said as they flew toward Gohan's. "I'll bet he really wants nothing more to do with you two." It was a lucky thing they had arrived at their destination as Takako landed a blow to Goten below the belt with her heels. He landed with a thud.

"That's what you get for thinking what you do about us." Takako said, grabbing Sei Ren's arm and helping her to her feet. They were about to run for the street but Videl and Gohan ran out of the building. When she spotted the two, she changed direction and ran over to them. "Help Help! He's a rapist! A rapist I tell you!"

Sei Ren followed suit, "He was trying to touch us. . . and... and . . . He was. . ." the thoughts were still too fresh to say aloud when she thought about it.

Gohan was suddenly serious. "He was what?" The look of murder crossed his face.

Goten couldn't defend himself, lying on the ground while grabbing his wounded pride. "He was grabbing our breasts and telling us how he was going to fuck us before you came back from work!" Takako cried crocodile tears.

Gohan marched passed the girls and straight to his brother. He glared down at him, "Give me one good reason NOT to kill you right now." He demanded.

"They're lying." Goten said, slowly regaining himself. "I wouldn't sleep with them if they were the last women on earth!" Gohan grabbed his brother and dragged him inside. Videl led both girls into the house and showed them to their room before joining Gohan in berating his younger brother. Both girls looked at each other inside the room.

"We have to leave Taka-chan. You heard him. We can't go through this again." Sei Ren said turning, the fear in her eyes was astounding.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Takako said opening the window wide. "Grab some clothes and throw it in your pack." Both did this and after they were packed, Takako leaned out the window. "All clear." She got back in and slowly lowered herself out the window feet first. Once she was hanging from the sill she took a breath and flung herself. It was a short trip to the ground, but she still fell back on her butt.

She got up and looked up. Takako made a motion to throw one of the bags. Sei Ren threw down her bag first; it was heavier than Takako's. Once that one was on the ground she did the same for the other bag. Then came the hard part. "I swear I'll catch you Sei Ren." Takako said confidently. "Hurry." Sei Ren nodded, now wearing two sneakers, she climbed out just as Takako had. Once she was hanging there she took a deep breath and let go of the sill. She hit Takako's waiting arms and then her feet were on the ground. They ran around the back toward the garage.

"I think they keep the keys inside." Sei Ren said sneaking up to the back door and quietly opening it. The keys sat on the counter beside the door. After retrieving the keys she threw them to Takako. Once they were in and the car was on, Takako revved the engine and slammed her mp3 player into the system. They saw the trio in the rearview mirror of the Avalanche as they sped into the street. Sei Ren grabbed onto the handle by the door as they flew around corners. 'Dangerous and Moving' was the perfect title for their adventure thus far; the music blared through the stereo. Once they were on the freeway, Sei Ren grabbed Takako's hand on the gear shaft. It felt hard and cold, much like their previous attempts to escape from their 'masters' before.

Takako was in her own world. She knew she had to get as far away as possible. She had to protect her friend and near sister from any further hurt. She couldn't stand to see that kind of fear in Sei Ren's eyes again. "Hang on Sei Ren; we're getting out of here." She said with the wind from the window whipping her hair around. Sei Ren's hair whipped her face as she tried to focus on the road with Takako. She felt the floor thrum as Takako lay on the gas and weaved in and out of traffic.

Just as she was beginning to relax, a siren and flashing lights behind them made her curse. Sei Ren looked behind them. "Takako-chan!" She yelped. Takako just lay on the gas and pushed the truck faster. They began pulling away when another cruiser came up behind the other one. Everyone on the road began shuffling to the side as they passed, opening the road. The cruisers were gaining on them, but after the way they had seen Videl drive, Takako decided to take a page from her book. She hadn't gotten into trouble over her driving habits why would the two girls? Takako slammed the gas pedal to the floor and they left the cruisers in the dust as she swerved on sidewalks and over medians to get away. They were nearing the city's limits; freedom was within their reach a last.

Meanwhile Goku was flying towards the city to invite Gohan and Videl to the house for dinner the next evening so Chichi could spoil the girls. Upon entering the city, he saw Videl's car careening through the traffic. 'She must be in a real hurry. I might as well catch her now.' So slowing his speed he changed direction to follow the car.

"Taka-chan, they seem to be unable to keep up." Sei Ren said as the cars began to fall further and further behind as they kept going. She glanced at her friend, and saw the grin threatening to cover her face. "Let's go home shall we?"

Just as Takako was going to reply, they saw a head appear from the top of the windshield. Both girls remembered him from the party and screeched. Takako slammed on the brakes hoping to dislodge the guy from the vehicle. They watched in silence as the man slid off the hood.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Goku thought that Videl was on case to be driving her car that fast, but when he glanced in and saw the two girls his son was supposed to be protecting instead kind of threw Goku for a minute. They shouldn't have been allowed behind the wheel; they did not have their license. When the pink-haired one slammed on the brakes he gave a startled yelp as he was gracelessly dislodged from the top of the vehicle. Standing up and rubbing his head he decided it was for the best that he brings them home, what he did not expect was to hear the tires squeal and the vehicle begin to drive on his left. He could see the terrified face of the girl in the driver's side. He began to really worry about what spooked them. As he went after the vehicle, he could feel his sons coming at a very fast pace. Speeding up he came even with the driver side door and opened it.

Takako and Sei Ren had transcended fear and were on the verge of sheer terror. They were going to die this time. They both screeched as the door next to Takako was opened and the man from before was standing there. Takako let go of the wheel to push him away, forgetting that the vehicle needed her guidance. Sei Ren shrieked as she tried to hold the wheel on a steady course while Takako fought for the door. Goku blindly reached for the key to turn the vehicle off, but was having difficulty in the form of Takako's hand in his face.

After a particularly hard shove courtesy of Takako, Goku found himself hanging by the frame of the door with the steering wheel in his other hand. Sei Ren had gone quiet at the wrenching of the steering column, but began to scream at the fighter as the car began its terrifying swerving on the road. Gohan and Goten had caught up in time to see the deadly turn the car chase had taken.

"Dad! Hold on to the car frame and fly backwards. I'm going to grab the rear bumper and try to slow the car down that way!" Gohan yelled as he began putting his plan into action. "Goten! Get in front and do your best to keep the car from rolling!"

"Why? I think we should let it roll a few times." Goten sent a dark glare to the girls as he passed the passenger window not realizing both his dad and brother had heard the comment.

With the two older males trying to slow the car they managed to finally bring it to a stop a few miles outside of town. Catching their breath, Goku and Gohan turned their attention to the terrified girls in the truck only to find them huddled together in the back trying to open the rear passenger door. Unfortunately, during the struggle with the key, Goku had hit the switch that activated the child locks on the other doors so the girls were stuck.


	10. Chapter 8

**DBZRPwCourtney**

Chapter 8

Goku, Gohan and Goten had managed to stop the vehicle, though when Videl had arrived it had become a nightmare. "MY CAR!" She screamed. "Which one of you was it?" She yelled pointing to the three males; the girls still sat in the car. Goten pointed to his brother, while Gohan sighed.

"I'm sorry Videl." He said walking forward. "I know how much this car meant to you." Videl punched him and sent him straight into the concrete

Videl's face was red. "I loved that car!" Without warning they heard metal screaming from being pulled against it's current bent shape. Goku was pulling one of the doors to let the girls out. Videl yelled in anger as the door came off completely in Goku's hand. He just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled as Videl stormed over to him. The two girls sat in the backseat, faces wet from fresh tears. Goku raised his hands in defense and then pointed toward the two inside. Videl's anger eased for a moment as she saw the two crying. Videl sighed before grabbing the back door and ripping it off as well to let the girls out. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked as the girls moved to exit. They didn't say anything but once they were out of the car and Videl turned her back Takako grabbed Sei Ren's hand and bolted on foot toward the open road.

"Run Sei Ren! Run!" Takako yelled, holding onto her friend.

Sei Ren kept pace but something shot passed and it grabbed Takako. "Taka-chan!" Sei Ren yelled and ran over to her friend.

Goten stood proudly with his foot on one of Takako's shoulders. "Sei Ren, just go!" She yelled. Videl watched this play out as Gohan flew over and knocked his brother over. A few pieces clicked into place, sure they were trying to escape but it was because they thought Videl and Gohan were the bad guys. Videl clamped a hand over her mouth.

The next day Videl sat at her desk while Gohan grabbed a cup of coffee. Gohan soon returned and looked down at Videl. "Hey, are you ok Videl? You've been awfully quite since yesterday." He placed a mug down on her desk. She just looked at it and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Gohan, they think we're the bad guys." Videl breathed. "I'm not sure how we can help them to understand we're trying to help."

"Right now," Gohan interrupted, "We're trying to get information from them to understand the situation of the human trafficking." He sat at his desk and sipped his coffee. "Are you sure you want to do this on your own today?" He looked over the rim of his coffee mug at his wife.

"Yes. I want to do this Gohan." She tried to smile for him through the fear she felt for the girls and the distain she felt for the people who hurt them.

They both walked down to the interrogation rooms and once there, Gohan walked into the observation room while Videl walked into the other room. Both girls sat at the table, serious, yet dreadful expressions sat on their faces. Videl tried to be friendly and smiled. The glaring intensified as Videl sat down and started the tape recorder.

"What do you want now?" Takako growled.

At a loss, Videl helplessly looked at the skimpy file they had. 'They had to have been taught how to pleasure men somewhere. They were too young to know that kind of thing first hand.' Videl thought, out loud she voiced her concerns. "Sorry to reopen old wounds, but we need to know how the two of you got to the point you are now." She paused long enough for Sei Ren to explode.

"What do you want from us? Haven't we played the game well enough for you guys to quit the act? We lost, so now it's time for the 'real' fun to start isn't it? This whole police scam your running is just a role playing thing for you guys to get aroused isn't it? Go ahead, we are way beyond feeling anything anymore!"

Dumbfounded, Videl recoiled in her chair. In the other room, Gohan cringed. The two adults knew instinctively that today could possibly break both girls if they were not careful. These two beautiful girls were lost inside a world of anger, mostly directed at themselves Gohan realized. They had long ago come to the conclusion that they were too weak to fight back and their hatred grew. Gohan realized now that what the two girls needed most was a family that stood behind them. This realization came with a price though; that meant telling them about his interesting family traits. Gohan grimaced; this was going to be a long day.

Videl had to take a deep breath so that she did not rile up Sei Ren even more. She knew that both girls were in a sense wild and smart, of the two, Sei Ren would turn out to be the more difficult. She was like Gohan's family Videl guessed. They were fighters that were more lethal when their emotions came into play. Sei Ren she mused would be just like that. Takako though, was not to be ruled out by any means. She was the one who could analyze the situation and be coldly logical if it came down to it and be just as destructive.

Takako placed a restraining hand on her 'sister' if only to convey her emotional turmoil. She knew Sei Ren was thinking a million things at once; all of them about escape. The outburst was just a diversion. Takako knew that they needed to drop all coyness now and get out. Only problem was there were a hell of a lot of people who were really into this whole role playing thing, if that's what this was. Trust was not something they had the luxury of. Takako was pulled from her musings when Sei Ren's calm voice began up. She knew what that voice meant. No matter how tired her Sei Ren was, she always told Takako a story before bed as a means of comforting the girl like mother would have done. Except this story did not have a happily ever after. "Fine, you want to know?" Sei Ren's cold smile held no real mirth as she looked at Videl. "We were too young to understand then but when the bastuard sold up to a whore house, everything changed." Takako grabbed Sei Ren's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Madam Octu was our teacher and 'mother' for that time. We lived out of a tiny room in the attic where they would serve us meager portions to keep us 'thin'. The bath house was large and often full of clients; it was also our job, being the youngest, to clean the bath house every morning at the crack of dawn while the older girls ate breakfast." Sei Ren and Takako shared the same vision as she continued. "Once we were 'suitable' we had to wait for the clients to come and they got to choose the girls they preferred from cages. We were always in the first with signs around our necks, the other girls would tease us about being 'fresh meat'."

Videl sat silently listening to the story. It was almost the same description as the old whore houses of the ancient times. "I see. Please tell me more about this training."

Takako looked up now. "Our training at first was the chores of cleaning the bath house and waxing the wood floors. We had been prepared for that. But as we got older, she taught us about seductive dancing and movements. How to act like a cheerful bride on the night of her wedding and how to make ourselves cum for their visual pleasure. That's how it started as well. If we were chosen then we were to lay still as the men ordered the older women to… to play with our vaginas." Takako looked at Sei Ren to see the same memory flowing through her eyes. They could remember being separated for the first time and Takako listening to Sei Ren act for the men's pleasure.

Videl finally got a glimpse of the girls under the mask in that moment of them sharing that thought and memory. "Afterwards, what training were you given? You couldn't have just stayed in that . . . state of pleasure for long no?" They both shot a glare at her in that moment.

Sei Ren looked at Takako and then back to Videl. "They did this for a few nights and then came the big auction, for me at least. Although Takako is older then I am, I had more clients. So Madam Octu held an auction on my virginity." They both noticed when the small hiccup interrupted Sei Ren. She quickly reached a hand out and held Takako's face, the warm tear hit Sei Ren's finger.

"I'm sorry Sei Ren-chan. I can't hold it anymore." Takako said bursting into tears and sobs. "That night I had to do something. She locked me up and I managed to squeeze out. I ran into the man who won you and I tried to beat him to a pulp but . . . but. . ." She sobbed before throwing her face into her hands and curling into the table. Videl resisted the urge to stand and lend a comforting hand but Sei Ren's glare mixed with the knowledge she had kept her in her seat.

Sei Ren finished the thought for her. "But you were too late. I remember." Sei Ren looked distant, remembering how her best friend took in the shame with her. "And after that, the girls would tease about you being 'left overs'. They didn't know what they were talking about." Takako began to quiet and then looked up at Sei Ren with a sniffle and hugged her.

Videl reached over and pushed the stop button on the recorder. "I'll go get you some tissues. I'll be right back." She stood and left the girls in the room. She had to take a breather as well. Videl stood outside the room resting her head against the wall. She felt a pat on her back.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" It was Gohan. He looked worried but still untouched by what had happened in there.

"I'll be ok. I just need a moment. Would you grab the tissues on my desk?" He nodded and jogged back to the offices. He soon returned and handed her the box. "Thank you dear. I'm going back in there." She turned and opened the door, entering slowly. Gohan entered the other room to watch. Videl put the tissues down on the table gently. She then turned the recorder back on. "I know that was hard and I thank you for telling me. Please, here are some tissues. If you could continue."

Takako grabbed one and blew her nose. "Afterwards our owner who dropped us off there came back for us." Sei Ren continued, "We were given the same duties as before but after dinner, we were his many sex objects."

Videl slid a binder with photo's in it toward them. "Could you point to the picture of the man you're talking about?" Sei Ren looked and shook her head.

"He's not in here." She assured. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet. What duties were you required to perform?"

"I did the washing and the dusting and vacuuming. Takako was mainly the plumber and grease monkey. He would set us in these roles afterward as well."

"Well then," Videl said opening the binder again. "Can you point to who your next master was?"

They both looked and a few pages more they found him. He was the classic ugly gangster. Scar on his cheek and ugly grin. "Mister Gun-hoe." Sei Ren mentioned. "You would know if he was after you because he'd mention his guns to you. Not to mention he never was satisfied until his favorite pistol got some action."

"Pistol action? Could you explain?"

"He'd be fucking you and pull his pistol out and either rub it against you and stick it in your mouth. We heard once that it went off while in one girl's mouth. We never found out if it was true." Sei Ren explained being the rationally sound one at the moment.

"And then?" Videl asked.

Takako grabbed the binder away from Sei Ren and began pointing to a number of photos. "Mister Takara, Mister Himantra, Mister Toews, Lewis Mark, Anderson Villa... They were out next owners in that order. We were tossed around from owner to owner all with in a matter of days. One week, then two days, then four..." Takako looked up at Videl then. "I can remember they were part of some poker ring and they'd always bet with either money or us 'toys'." The blank look on her face said just about everything.

"I see, so you were passed around like poker chips. Could you possibly tell us where these poker games were played? A casino maybe? One of their houses?" Videl began quickly.

"Neither." both answered in the same breath.

"It was somewhere, we're not sure." Sei Ren said looking at the table.

" All I can remember is that it was it's own place. Not a casino, but a private gambling like lot." Takako finished.

Videl wondered if that had been enough for today when Gohan stepped into the room. "Describe it." He said singularly, looking at both girls in disgust. "If you can remeber something like that you should be able to remember where it was."

"Excuse me?" Takako gagged.

"We were still kids, how are we supposed to remember that?" Sei Ren challenged.

"Gohan." Videl said in annoyance. She had told him she would handle this herself.

"I'm asking the questoins here and you're being awefully vage on details." he glared. "Come on think. It couldn't have been THAT long ago."

"Gohan." Videl said with more venom behind it.

"Look here, we were tramatized as it was. How the hell do you think we could or even want to remember it?" Sei Ren spoke up.

"So you admit you're holding back. I suppose you like things like that don't you? Why would you defend such scum like that?" He slammed his fist on the table, causing it to quake.

"Defend them?" Takako jumped out of her seat. "I'd love to sock them all myself for the crap they put us through. Why the hell would we defend them?"

"How can you not understand that talking about this hurts enough as it does?" Sei Ren jumped up as well.

"That's it! Gohan out! That's enough for today." Videl's anger boiled but she didn't want to get into a physical confrontation at the station, much less in the peressence of their potential children. Security officers walked in and grabbed the girls, taking them to a holding cell to cool down. They had afterall stolen a car just yesturday.


	11. Chapter 9

**DBZRPwCourtney**

Chapter 9

The guards took the girls a few doors down and told them that they were going to spend a few hours in the cell until Gohan and Videl could decided what to do. They were sitting at their desks when Bulma walked in, two large cases (containing doughnuts) walked into the office. "Hey there, how's everything going?" She asked cheerfully as she set the cases down on a long table.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked surprised.

Bulma laughed. "I have that mothering instinct; I know there's something going on. I simply came to help."

Videl and Gohan looked at each other. "Well we do need a little help." Videl admitted.

"How can I help?" Bulma asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Well," Gohan started. "I'm sure you've heard about Videl's car by now." Bulma just nodded. "We need help with the girls. We're new to this and I think we jumped before looking."

"Of course you did. Everyone does in the beginning. I know, I'll take the girls with me for a bit until you two can come to a conclusion." Bulma beamed.

Both were at a loss for words. How could Bulma have known so much? And so fast? They then looked around looking for a hidden camera somewhere but saw nothing in particular. They sighed in frustration. "It's settled then. I have much more experience and you can learn from my example. Now let's get down to business."

Meanwhile the two girls sat awaiting their fate. "I'm sorry Sei Ren, I'm not doing a good job protecting you. I was foolish to think this was a break for the better." Takako admitted to her friend.

Sei Ren sighed. "No we are both at fault. We should have thought better and knew we'd both end up jaded."

They both sat there in the cell silent for a while. Slowly they heard voices approaching, familiar ones. Gohan and Videl came walking through the door, waking the resting guard. He watched as Videl and Gohan walked over to the cell. "Girls." Gohan greeted.

"I'm afraid we're having a hard time deciding on the best resolution right now with your behavior." Videl said gently, hands on her hips. "I understand you're both frightened but-"

"But we need a little expert advice. So you're going to stay at Capsule Corp for a few days while we work this out." Gohan interrupted with a fathering, yet commanding tone. "That means you'll be staying with Bulma and Vegeta. I'm sure she can explain... uh, our heritage to you." He felt a little odd calling his father and his little brother's friend's father a heritage.

Both girls just glared at them. They had no idea what they were in for.

Sei Ren and Takako were in a daze the next day at school. Not only did everyone know they were the ones in the car but, it seemed Goten and Trunks were deliberately following them the entire day. Every class had the teacher's watching them strangely as well. When the final bell had rung, Sei Ren had Takako walk her to her theatre club in case things got nasty.

"Why am I doing this again?" Takako asked.

"If you haven't noticed people have been asking about yesterday and giving us weird looks." Sei Ren replied, "Besides, they may not want me to partake in the club anymore."

"then they are stupid."

"you're as eloquent as ever considering we've been abandoned again." Sei Ren replied drily.

Takako shot her friend a quick glance. She knew Sei Ren wouldn't take the indirect rejection well. However, then again, this was the way things always were for them. Never being in one place too long was the way they were raised; it meant no chance of ever getting out of the predicament they were in.

"Meh, I'm not the one in the drama club."

Sei Ren looked at the stage and noticed when they all went still. Her steps faltered when nobody said anything as she moved towards the stage. Takako, who was still at the door, noticed her friend's anxiety. Scowling she made a decision, if they were going to treat her sister-friend like a freak because of a stupid car chase, then they were better off back at Bulma's place.

"Oi! Let's go Ren-chan. We aren't needed here."

Sei Ren looked at Angela to see what she had to say. The club president blushed and looked away when she made eye contact with Sei Ren. Bowing slightly Sei Ren said, "Thank you all for a most exciting experience." She turned and walked back to Takako and they proceeded to leave the building. Before they got very far, Angela caught up to them and whispered in Sei Ren's ear, "It is just a formality to see if the board members are alright with you being in the club." With that, the two groups went their separate ways; the club back to rehearsing and Takako and Sei Ren walked outside the building.

"Hmmmm. We told Bulma we were going to be at the club meeting until five, so what are we going to do until then?" Takako asked.

"Go home." A voice behind the girls spoke suddenly.

"That's not home." Sei Ren replied coldly.

Takako glared at the lavender haired boy. She noted the tense set of his shoulders and that Goten was standing there as well. Linking her arm with Sei Ren's, she pulled the smaller girl towards the parking lot area.

"well. At least they aren't flat out running yet." Goten said as they followed at a semi-respectable distance.

"Doesn't mean that they don't have something else planned." Trunks muttered darkly.

"Don't the two of you have someplace else to be?" Sei Ren asked over her shoulder.

"Gohan said to walk you home from school and keep an eye on you." Goten shrugged even though she could not see him.

"we hardly need babysitters." Takako pointed out.

"no the two of you need separate padded cells." Goten replied.

Takako whirled around before Sei Ren could stop her and her friend's fist. Before it could hit however, it was caught by the raven haired teen. Sei Ren and Trunks watched in horror and amusement respectively. Trunks knew that Goten was only plating around with the rosette so he was not too worried it was when his friend dismissed Sei Ren from the fight; he knew he had to step in.

Sei Ren flew into a panicked state as the fist flew through the air, so to protect her friend, she thoughtlessly stepped right between Takako and Goten's other hand. Unfortunately, being smaller and mid-flight, Goten's hand found purchase on Sei Ren's throat rather than Takako's shoulder. This led to a very tense silence as Goten felt the harsh staccato of Sei Ren's heartbeat beneath his hand. This feeling of dread washed over him and for a moment, he felt like slime. He was watching Takako's eyes the entire time he held her friend's throat. In them, he saw the vulnerability of the two as they resigned themselves to the harsh aura of the moment.

"I'm so sorry!" Goten apologized as he jerked his hand from Sei Ren. " I…I didn't mean…"

"What he's trying to say is that, he didn't think about the consequences of his actions." Trunks broke in as the girls shrunk back against each other.

"Of course he didn't! People like him never stop to think about how we feel or what we want!" Takako screamed.

Both boys felt uneasy, they knew how to throw a punch at someone who aimed for them, but they knew that these girls would never be able to withstand so much as a slap from them. It also did not help matters that they knew next to nothing about consoling a crying female. Tentatively, Trunks walked forward.

"Get away. Please just go away." Sei Ren cried

Takako pulled her friend up and started hurrying them to the parking lot even faster than before. Trunks glared at his rather flustered friend and took off after the girls; Goten not far behind him. Closer and closer they got to the lines of student owned vehicles. Sei Ren looked over her shoulder, and nodded at Takako. They made a beeline for the nearest exit that put the most vehicles in the way. Trunks and Goten cursed as the girls panicked before them; they knew that they could not use any of their abilities (Gohan and their parents forbade them unless extenuating circumstances were involved). So now it was a game of cat and mouse between the four, dodging cars and random students. Trunks could not see how they were so easily dodging obstacles, the girls looked too out of shape for that sort of thing.

Goten must have been thinking something similar because Trunks noted the grim facial features. Trunks rolled his eyes and cringed at his friend's forwardness. Goten surprised the onlookers by suddenly climbing over the cars in his way. Takako looked backed and paled as she noted what Goten was doing. Gripping Sei Ren close, she sped up. The exit was within reach.

"You aren't getting away so easy!" Goten grabbed for Takako. Effectively the girls were stopped a foot from the school boundary.

Takako swung with all of her might. Goten took the hit square in the chin. The over eager saiyan raised his hand; Sei Ren gasped. Takako glared and Trunks blinked.

The hand came down and Sei Ren and Trunks grabbed their respective friend. The four of them were about to go at each other in order to relieve the tension.

HONK HONK!

The car was idling right in front of them. The jock behind the wheel waved angrily at them to move. Sei Ren scuttled quickly to the side with Takako in tow. Goten and trunks followed suit. Goten turned to the rosette and prepared to ream her a new one when Sei Ren slipped to the ground crying. Pausing to regard the girl Goten felt his anger slipping away. She looked too frail to be there and his friend was agitated at the girl's sobs.

'To think he likes someone as emotionally unstable as this chic.' Goten mused. 'But then again Trunks is very closed off emotionally so maybe it's a good thing.'

Takako drew in a breath and looked at her "enemy." Before she could form a retort to the behavior of the two boys Trunks finally spoke up.

"Let's go get a burger or something." The lavender haired boy had a slight blush when he said it, but looked resolutely at Sei Ren.

Sniffling slightly, Sei Ren looked at her love interest. "Can we get fries too?" she asked quietly.

Dumbfounded, Goten and Takako could only stare at the two. Takako saw the way the two looked at each other and made a decision. "I'm going too. No sense in waiting here." She pulled Sei Ren to her feet. Goten looked quizzically at his friend. Trunks shrugged and led the way out of the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We apologize for not putting up a disclaimer on the last few chapters we put up. That was mainly my fault 'Alexandria Maxwell' as I upload most of the chapters and edit them. Yes we DO NOT OWN any of the Dragon Ball Z characters in this story besides Sei Ren and Takako. This story it not based on any episode or real life event so no one get any ideas. We LOVE feedback and we want to know what you think. Even if it's just a "Oh this story is ok." message. Both 'gwluver' and myself appreciate those who do follow this story. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

** After the tense scene in the parking lot, the four teens made their way to a fast food joint a few blocks away. Sei Ren was walking a little slow for Takako who was adamantly gripping the other girl's arm like a lifeline. Goten and Trunks were creating a tense silence behind the girls. Goten was still floored by how easily charmed the red haired child was by a greasy piece of meat and salty potatoes. However, if it was enough to shut them up and keep them passive, he was willing to give it a shot. **

** Takako was confused. For years it had always been her and Sei Ren depending on each other for everything. Now her friend was smiling at another person! And not to mention this guy, yes it was a guy of all evil things, caught her best friend's attention. Now they were being coddled into a burger and fries because Sei Ren could not help but trust the guy. She needed to have a talk with that girl asap. They were trying to keep them from getting away from all the bad people. **

** "Take a left at the next corner." Trunks spoke up, "It will be the building on the right with all of the cars wrapped around the building." He had become uncomfortable with the stretch of silence between him and Goten. **

** "Um… How will we pay for this?" Sei Ren asked nervously as she noted the amount of males manhandling the females around the place.**

"**Goten and I will make sure things get paid for." Even though he meant the boys would pay, the way the comment came out had both Takako and Sei Ren shrinking back towards the doors. " I really don't expect the two of you to be overly familiar with the way money is handled."**

"**Excuse me, but we know enough about money exchanges, you hand over thick stacks of cash to elicit improper behavior!" Takako growled.**

** Both boys stared at her, the implications of what the girls were seeing and what Takako had just stated, slowly registered in their minds. Trunks winced as Goten's face took on a panged look.**

** "Ummm... its actually not what you think." Goten began, shooting a quick look at the various scenes before them. "This is a restaurant, so nothing like that happens here. We just go up to the counter over there and tell them what kind of food we would like to eat and then we give them the money to pay for it. And that's the end of the transaction."**

** "But behind the counter you do not know if they ask for other payment?" Sei Ren asked confused, many times over the last few years, the girls had been taken through the kitchen of a restaurant into a back room. The rest was supplied by the imaginative minds of their captors.**

** "Honestly? I have no idea what goes on back there. But there isn't any privacy from here to the back, everyone sees most of what goes on and I kind of doubt that they would be allowed to do that if the health inspector decided to drop by unexpectedly." Goten mused.**

** "So what your saying is that you really aren't sure if this place is safe?" Takako asked. Sei Ren looked thoughtfully at the boys.**

** Trunks and Goten looked at each other not sure how to respond, when they noticed Sei Ren walk over to the counter. Timidly she waited for the youth behind the counter to finish with the couple in front of her before her companions walked over.**

** "What are you doing?" Takako asked.**

** "I am asking what kind of burger is most palatable." Sei Ren replied shyly. " That way if we decide to stay I can make an informed decision."**

** Goten could not help the chuckles that escaped him as he listened to Sei Ren. Trunks hid a slight smile but instead of increasing the tension, he decided to give his opinion.**

** "You would probably like the single cheeseburger meal, you can get a drink as well as fries that way." He was blushing mildly after he spoke.**

** "Is that alright with you Taka-chan?" Sei Ren looked expectantly at her friend. **

** Floored by her friend's obvious disregard for their safety, Takako took a deep breath and glanced quickly at the board, "None of it looks remotely edible."**

** A short silence ensued after the comment until Sei Ren's soft 'Oh' was heard. Shifting from one foot to the other Takako tilted her head and looked at her friend. Relenting after Goten gladly gave the scowling teenager his hefty order, Takako asked for a plain white ice cream drink. Loaded down with four trays between them, they went to find a relatively quiet corner in the boisterous restaurant. **

** At the back of the business, they found a corner table that looked like the kids had missed cluttering up. So they sat down and uncomfortably divided the food. Takako and Sei Ren both had shakes handed to them while Goten and trunks figured out what was what in the pile of foil wrapped sandwiches. **

** When it was all passed out according to Goten, who enjoyed snagging a few extra from Trunks, Sei Ren carefully opened her sandwich and tentatively took a small bite. Takako was too keyed up to notice that Goten kept glancing at her shake. Sei Ren was also too busy to notice, as she was unprepared for the bun to slide off her sandwich because of the heavy amount of sauce-like condiments on the burger; her fries had been eaten first due to the 'delicious taste'. Slowly Goten's hand snuck across the table. Takako's shake never stood a chance.**

** In the moment it took for the bubblegum-haired to blink, her shake was planted in front of Goten while his strawberry one had been relocated to Takako's space. Absentmindedly Takako took a sip, and Sei Ren noticed her face.**

** "The food is bad here." Takako said placing the shake on the "trash" tray.**

** "Well it is a bit greasier than what we have eaten in the past." Sei Ren replied thoughtfully.**

** "Ren-chan my drink went from plain vanilla to fruity tasting after 3 sips." Takako deadpanned. **

** "Hmmm…maybe we should go then?" Sei Ren mused.**

** "But we just got here and we aren't finished eating yet." Trunks pointed out.**

** "I don't think the food is really agreeing with us though." Sei Ren had not eaten more than a few bites of the burger and her drink was still over half full.**

** Goten snickered behind his sandwich. "Hey it's cool. We can hang out at the park until your mom comes looking for us Trunks." Goten said chomping down on the sandwich. In 2 bites it was gone. Trunks elbowed his friend as he chewed the sandwich.**

** "Out in public?" Takako raised an eyebrow. "So everyone can see what idiots you both are?" Sei Ren gently nudged her friend with her knee under the table.**

** "Sounds good to me." Trunks smiled genuinely. "There's a playground there and also a public garden."**

** "Garden?" Both girls asked looking at each other.**

** Goten gathered a few sandwiches for the road as Trunks watched the girls dispose of their meals. Once on their way, again the girls walked ahead of Goten and Trunks. Once they arrived at the park it took the girl's a moment to calm themselves. "It reminds me of before. Ren-chan, do you remember?" Takako whispered to Sei Ren. **

** "A little." Sei Ren nodded to her friend. **

**They all began walking through the park until they came to the little kids playground. It was empty but Takako dragged Sei Ren into the playground and they seemed mystified. Goten finished off his last sandwich on the bench as Trunks walked up to them. "Taka-chan! Look, they have those hanging bars." Sei Ren said pointing to them. Takako walked over to them and put her hand on the bar. Goten ran up to Trunks then, swallowing his food.**

** "Hey," Goten whispered to Trunks. "I'll distract Pinky there, and you can talk with the short chick." Trunks blushed a bit but Goten was off before the boy could get a word out. "Hey I bet you I can do more on those bars then you can Pinky." He jogged in front of Takako to block her vision of Trunks and Sei Ren.**

** "Pinky? Oh you're dead." Takako growled as she followed Goten's example of climbing up on the bar and doing squats or pull ups and such.**

** Trunks inched toward Sei Ren. "Uh, it's Sei Ren right?" Trunks asked slowly moving closer to the girl.**

** Sei Ren looked over at the lavender haired boy and nodded, her cheeks a light pink. "Y-yes. What is it?"**

** "Uh I just wanted to talk. You know, get to know you better." He mentally hit himself when her eyes went wide. "No not like that. I meant like, you know, what's your favorite color and what animal do you like?"**

** Sei Ren calmed as Takako and Goten bantered in the background. "Oh, well, I-I think koalas are really c-cute. A-and I like indigo. And you T-trunks?" She asked glancing up at him.**

** "Well, I like lions personally." Trunks said, his cheeks a bit rosy as well. "Indigo is a nice color." He said digging his shoe into the woodchips. Sei Ren nodded. After a short awkward silence, "Did you wanna see the gardens? I'm sure those two can keep each other company." He chuckled watching Goten stare at Takako while both hung upside down.**

** Sei Ren felt nervous until Trunks offered to keep his hands in his pockets. They walked a short distance to the gardens full of blooming flowers. Sei Ren blinked at the sight and knelt down next to some indigo flowers. Trunks felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Sei Ren's face light up with a smile. Just as Sei Ren turned to look at him Trunks had leaned down, hands still in his pockets. They both went wide eyed as their lips crashed into each other. For a moment they were frozen in shock.**

** Just then Takako grabbed the bar she was hung up on and righted herself. She saw Trunks kissing Sei Ren and all hell broke loose. "You're dead meat!" Takako yelled running toward the garden. Trunks quickly pulled away from Sei Ren and stared at the girl running up to him.**

** "W-wait! Taka-chan!" Sei Ren got up but her friend swung at Trunks. Naturally he dodged it with his hands still in his pockets. As she swiped again Goten hopped off the bars and over toward the garden. When Trunks was going to let her hit him Goten grabbed Takako's fist. "Wait please!" Sei Ren said chasing them down. "Watch the flowers!"**

** "Settle down, it's just a kiss." Goten had to blab.**

** Takako seethed with anger, "That's how it all starts! I should have known."**

**"Taka-chan, he was just bending over to smell the flower!" Sei Ren fretted, "****Besides he's done nothing but accommodate me not being able to have him touch me!****"**

** "But he kissed you!" Takako pointed furiously at the pale-haired youth. **

** "If you would listen to an explanation before jumping to conclusions this could have been avoided." Goten shrugged, but was secretly enjoying his friend's discomfort.**

** "You stay out of this, you encouraged this debacle to happen!" a red-faced Takako snarled.**

** "Taka-chan, maybe we should go home." Sei Ren said softly. The petite girl was close to tears over her friend's distrust of these two that it made her sad. "I won't like him if Taka-chan is going to be unhappy, but I will still be friends with him."**

** "After all of this you still want to be friends with them?" Takako could not understand the way her best friend was easily accepting the pace these aliens were pulling them apart.**

** Noting the tears in her friend's eyes Sei Ren finally began to understand just how much they were damaged. Neither one of them could get over the jealous feeling of having their best friend being taken care of by someone else after all these hard years. However, it seemed the more they tried to break free of the past, the more it pulled them further down into the abyss.**

** Horror struck at the turn of her thoughts Sei Ren let slip, "Will we ever be free?"**

**Takako looked to her friend's question, as they all did. She walked over to her friend and griped her shoulders. "Freedom is what you make it Ren-chan. We'll be free one day, I promise. One day I'll make sure you can walk in the sunshine without harsh eyes following you. If it's what you want but here and now are not freedom. Soon Ren-chan, I can feel it." Takako squelched the anger inside to comfort her friend but looking back at the two made that anger rise again.**

**Author Note:**

**Hello readers! I know you've all waited a long time for this chapter to come out and we really are sorry. Sadly the next one may be even longer to come out as 'gwluver' has had to send her computer out for repair. However once she gets it back well will trying to update more often. **

**I know a number of readers want to know when 17 will be joining us and not in robot pieces. I can tell you there are a few chapters ahead but I have prewritten the scene of when we bring in Android 17. I'm simply waiting for the right moment and that has yet to arise. If you have any questions about the story, anything from the words we use to the context to the 'Why is it taking so long?' please feel free to send a message to 'gwluver' of come find me and what not. And your feedback counts! Sometimes we get stuck and need an idea so feel free to express your opinions! ^_^ Thank you all for reading. Please be nice and leave a review while you're here!**

**Ta for now! -Alexandria Maxwell  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DBZ! We only own Takako-chan and Sei Ren-chan. Sorry for the long update. Hope you all enjoy!**

**DBZ CHAPTER 11**

"**There you all are!" yelled Bulma from above them. Her hover car came down and idled next to the gardens. "I thought you all were going to be at school and here you are gallivanting around town!" She got out of the car and marched over to the group.**

"**Old lady warning." Goten snickered before Bulma pulled his ear.**

**Goten gave out a slight yelp. "Goten. Trunks. I expected more of you two."**

"**I'm sorry Bulma, really! It was a joke."**

"**Everyone into the car. We're going home." Bulma glared at the other three and they followed Goten into the car. He sat shotgun while Trunks, Sei Ren and Takako sat in back in such order. Though Takako grumped about Sei Ren being in the middle, she did not let Bulma hear her. Sei Ren was unsure of the predicament they were in.**

**Soon enough they arrived at the dome that was Bulma's house. The woman shooed them inside and up to the kitchen area. It was respectively large and airy. Colored a light sky blue the boys sat at a warm honey colored table. "Pull it out Trunks." Bulma ordered.**

"**Oh mom, you know I finished it all at school." Trunks whined.**

"**Let me see it." Bulma said waving her fingers before her son. Trunks pulled out his homework from his bag and handed it over to her. Bulma looked through it and smiled at him. "That's my son. You got all your answers right." she handed him the material and then turned to Goten. The girls followed suit and handed Bulma their work. Once they passed inspection, Bulma told them to go down into the basement lab and help themselves. **

**Takako led the way back to the table she knew had that android laid out on it in pieces. Trunks watched them go. Once down in the basement Sei Ren giggled at Takako's enthusiasm as she ripped the sheet over the table off. The pink nearly jumped on the pile of pieces and began putting them together. Sei Ren joined her in looking over the schematics and helping to put it together.**

**It was quiet in the lab as they worked, Sei Ren humming away as she worked. After a while, though Takako slowly put the pieces down. "Who am I kidding?" She asked herself.**

**Sei Ren looked up from the pieces in her hands. "What's wrong Taka-chan?"**

**The rosette looked at her friend, "I'm sorry Sei Ren. I've been selfish and stupid." The honey-child looked confused. "I've been treating you like a little kid."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Don't play dumb Ren-chan. Earlier in the park; I should have kept my composure. I keep thinking of you as a little girl instead of my equal. I'm sorry Ren-chan." Takako looked at her hands sadly.**

"**I know you are just worried about my well being Taka-chan. I really appreciate it." Sei Ren smiled and hugged her friend.**

**Takako hugged her back. "I can't help but think of you as a little girl. I've been trying to protect you for so long." Takako sighed and sat Sei Ren on a stool. Trunks began walking down the stairs into the lab to see what the girls were up to since his mother had Goten doing homework. She could be like a hawk when it came to homework. He stopped short of the end of the stairs hearing them talking. "Sei Ren I don't want you to fall for the same thing I did."**

**She looked up confused. "What are you talking about? Taka-chan, what is it?" she asked as Takako reached up to her face.**

**She held her mouth to keep it from quivering for a moment. "Ren-chan, I've been keeping a secret for a few years from you. I think now is the best time to tell you." Trunks peeked around the corner to look at the honey haired girl watch her friend. Do you remember a few masters ago? Master Ichiro?"**

**Sei Ren nodded solemnly, drudging up the past was very hurtful for them. "Do you remember his assistant, Raiden?" again the girl nodded, so Takako continued. "While we were there, he took an interest in me. I remember, you were taking a nap and I was sitting out in his garden when Raiden sat next to me. He told me everything was going to be ok, that he was going to help us. When he looked at me with his red eyes, I could not help but believe him. We had not had any hope for years and years. He would come to talk to me every day and see to it that we had clothes and food, though he told me to keep it a secret, even from you.**

"**There were a few times he'd take me out of the master's house without his permission. He would just hold my hand and smile at me. He never touched me or asked me about the things that Master would do to us. I had my heart set on our freedom and he even told me one day that he," she went silent a moment to wipe at tears nearing the edge of her eyes. "That he loved me. It all sounded wonderful Sei Ren, it all felt wonderful, like I was a girl again. But, after that, soon he would start touching me and kissing me. That felt good too, until he caught up to me one day in the garden."**

**Sei Ren watched her friend's face twist into that hopeless look. "Taka-chan…" she said softly but her friend held up her hand to stop the words.**

"**That day he told me he was going to take me away with him, far from Master Ichiro's. I told him you had to come with but then, he turned on me Ren-chan. He told me that if he did that then everything would be ruined." Takako balled her hands into fists and hit the table beside her with both of them. "I found out he didn't really care what I thought. He was just trying a 'different approach' to get to us! He told me that Master was sick of being in control and wanted a 'report' on what it was like courting a 'whore'. I fell for it hook, line and sinker Sei Ren and I don't want you to go through that too." She finished trembling slightly. Her heart thudded in pain at the memory she drudged up. The soft black hair on his head and his lean body holding hers. She quivered as she tried to seal it away again.**

**Taka-chan… Everything will be ok. 'Cuz now we have something to look forward too. So please, let's try to forget." Sei Ren murmured nonsensical words to her friend, "I won't let anyone else hurt you anymore. I promise one day, there will be a guy perfect enough to hold you without making you feel bad."**

**Trunks realized then that maybe this was not something he should be hearing, but it gave him an idea of what exactly was happening. Of course, he had heard about the circumstances that surrounded them, hell he had thought Gohan crazy for allowing them in his house. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was not so crazy after all. The guys who had done this to them were still out there, and their parents weren't coming to get them, so the next logical place to put them would be under a strong person's care until it was over.**

"**Taka-chan, let's get this guy done so that we can really see what he's like!" Sei Ren's voice broke through Trunks's reverie and Takako's tears. **

"**Hn. What good would it do? He's just a 'bot, right?" Takako replied drying her eyes.**

**Hands on her hips, Sei Ren adopted a haughty stance, "Now you listen here missy, I may be younger than you and weaker, but don't think for one moment that I will allow that kind of talk about something this important to you."**

**Takako could not decide whether to be angry at the tone her friend had taken or laugh at the adorable expression her friend wore. Deciding either way would get her scolded again; Takako grinned and slung her arm around Sei Ren's shoulders. "Well when you put it that way…I guess we can continue." Takako turned back to the droid on the table, "you do realize you aren't that intimidating right Ren-chan?"**

**Trunks headed back up stairs to see if his mother had not beaten Goten to death with the textbooks. Then he heard something of the conversation the girls were having.**

"**If we don't know what love is Taka-chan, is it possible we will miss it when it happens?"**

"**I guess if it's as great a thing as everyone claims, a big neon sign will start flashing." Takako shrugged. "Hey Sei Ren. Where did this part go again?"**

"**Ummm…Near the head I think?"**

**Just like that, the whole conversation had been pushed to the back of both girls' minds as the android started coming together. **

**Trunks shook his head. They were only teenagers, what did any of them know about love. He knew several of his classmates that professed to being "in love" and then the next week they had a new partner dangling from their arm. If that was love, then what did the adults around them have? These thoughts kept running circles in his head. The two girls in the lab had been taught that sexual gratification was love, his friends and classmates thought love was always having someone around them, and his parents always fought but insisted that they were "in love" too. Maybe his dad was right and human emotions were too confusing to be of any help to a fighter. However, that begged the question, what staved off the loneliness for the two girls in his house if they did not know how to fight yet they were not truly beaten by what they had gone through?**

'**Maybe,' the young half saiyan thought, 'I am thinking way too much into this whole thing.'**

**Goten groaned for the umpteenth time when he noticed his brooding friend emerge from the hallway that led to where the girls were. Smirking he shouted, "Hey Trunks! How are the girls doing?"**

**Bulma, who had been in the room reading a magazine, knew what the dark-haired teen was up too, but simply waited for her son to answer. She knew he had gone to see the girls but had simply chalked it up to being curious about how far along the reconstruction was for the android, which would have taken all of two seconds. He had been down there for almost half an hour. When her son did not answer, she knew something had happened, not that it was easy to tell with her tight-lipped little boy. **

**Trunks spared his friend a glare, nodded at his mother and took off towards his family's training room. (Surprise, surprise.) His father was there working under very intense conditions. For a moment, he wondered if he should even try to engage his father. **

"**If you're done staring change and get training, no son of mine will be a weakling." Vegeta snarled when his son stood there undecided.**

"**Actually I was hoping to ask you something." Trunks began. "I know you said human emotions are useless and make you weak, but then how did they survive so long under those conditions?"**

**Vegeta did not even turn around, "Women have a way of being brutalized and still be defended. Those two are no different and neither one will be helping you achieve a calm mind."**

"**Is that what mom is to you?"**

**Instead of answering with words, Vegeta threw a punch at his son's head. So they began training and continued until a light began flashing in the training room. Bulma stood pushing a red button on the wall of the kitchen. Sei Ren and Takako were helping set the table while Goten stashed his homework in Trunks's room. Bulma stepped away from the button. "Thank you girls for helping me set the table." Both girls gave her smiles as they nodded.**

**As Bulma was putting the last of the dishes on the table Vegeta and Trunks came up fully dressed. The girl's could not help but stare, as Trunks, Goten and Vegeta seemed to keep eating plate after plate of food. It was no wonder Bulma had made so much food. Once dinner was over Goten left back for his house. Bulma decided to show the girl's to their rooms. Vegeta and Trunks remained at the table drinking a can of soda.**

**"So Trunks, did you find your answer?" Vegeta asked unexpectedly.**

**Trunks thought about this for a moment. "Well dad, I'm still not sure. But maybe I am over thinking about this."**

**Vegeta scoffed, "Don't be like your mother Trunks. Over analyzing everything only leads to a fight you don't want to fight."**

**Trunks was confused by his father's words but by the look on his face, Vegeta was done talking. Upstairs Bulma pushed a button and a door slid open. "Here we go. Takako, you'll get to sleep in this room." Then she walked across the hall and a door down, again touching a panel and a door slide open. "And you can have this room Sei Ren." She smiled.**

**Both girls looked at each other with troubled faces. Sei Ren turned to the older woman, "Excuse me, Miss Bulma. Can't we sleep in the same room?"**

**Bulma looked a bit shocked but remembered what Videl had told her, "Oh it'll be ok girls. I am sorry I do not have any rooms with double beds. This is the top floor and all the rooms are somewhat small. I'd be afraid you'd get cramped being together in the same room."**

**Sei Ren looked up at Takako. The bubblegum girl took a deep breath and gently gripped her friend's shoulder. "It'll be ok. I am just down the hall. Let's try a new adventure." Takako tried to smile to comfort her friend but she knew Sei Ren was not very comfortable.**

**After all, it had been a very long time since they slept in separate rooms. They were snapped out of their thoughts as Bulma spoke, "My son's room is on this floor too." Then she winked, mainly in Sei Ren's direction. "Don't worry. No scary monsters live here and Trunks would scare them away first anyway." Though the implication was delayed in Takako's mind, Sei Ren picked it up right away.**

**She nodded as she left Takako's side to scurry into the smaller room Bulma was standing next to. Takako slightly glared at the older woman when she realized the implications of that wink to her friend. She too walked into the room to look around. The rooms were fairly small, colored in a robin's egg blue. A desk with a lamp stood at the far end while a bed sat next to the large windows. Bulma walked into Sei Ren's room first to show her how to shut the blinds on her window. She simply pressed a button on the sill and the blinds seemed to come out of thin air to shut out the outside world. Bulma opened the blinds again before leaving to Takako's room to do the same.**

**Sei Ren noticed the closet space next to the desk and walked over to investigate. Inside were a few hangers and some of them had clothes she recognized from Gohan and Videl's house. Outside Trunks walked out of the elevator, heading to his room when he saw his mother walk out of one of the guest rooms. "Mom? What are you doing up here?"**

**"I know you like your privacy Trunks but since the girls are going to stay a few days I want you to behave." She said walking toward him before winking at him and smiling. "That Sei Ren is a cutie. You'd make a cute couple Trunks."**

**"Mom!" Trunks yelped, turning bright pink in the face.**

**"Oh so you do like her? Well, good. Now mind your manners." She smiled as she walked toward the elevator.**

**"Mom!" Trunks growled this time. He was glad the other two hadn't heard. His face burned with embarrassment.**

**Trunks did not know what rooms his mother had placed the two girls in, he could only hope that they were far away from his. It did no one any good if he had to curb his routines to accommodate some girl. Moodily, he shook his head to clear the blush and his thoughts. He entered his room and slammed the door. Tonight and the next few days were going to be very trying at best.**

**Sei Ren had debated on going to Takako's room and merely sleeping on the floor like they had done over the years. Her tension skyrocketed when a door got slammed right next to hers. 'A new adventure huh?' was all the honey haired youth could think. 'We don't need any more adventures. We need a home that's permanent.'**

**Takako was pacing the floor in her room. She was hesitant to walk straight to her friend's room and demand she be allowed to stay. She knew this was selfish and kept reminding herself that it was safe here. 'Well as safe as one can get with aliens and robots.' She thought, 'Besides Ren-chan knows where I am if she needs me.'**

**It was relatively early in the evening and the occupants of the upstairs bedrooms were soon immersed in the reflections of the day. Downstairs however, was more animated than usual. Bulma had finally managed to corner her husband before he got the chance to sneak off into the training room or the bath. Hands on her hips, she stood there smirking at her husband's scowl.**

"**C'mon Vegeta! Tell me what Trunks and you were fighting about!" Bulma pouted after getting nowhere with her original questions. "I want to know how he's taking this whole thing. I mean he never brings any girls of his own choosing over here, and from what I hear, he doesn't even have a girlfriend!" **

**Vegeta was slowly losing patience with his wife. It was not any of their business what Trunks did as long as it kept him out of trouble. Even then he was the son of a prince, so in Vegeta's mind he could really do anything he wanted except beat his father. **

"**Bulma, I have said it before, this is none of your concern. There is no reason to be meddling anymore than necessary. It's not like he has a crush on those two girls." Vegeta bit out after some time.**

**Bulma went quiet at her husband's outburst. Adopting a glare of her own Bulma poked Vegeta in the chest, "Of course he does! That cutie with the honey-colored hair has caught his attention in more ways than one!" At Vegeta's raised eyebrow she continued, "Besides his room is right next door to hers so maybe…" she trailed off as the thunderclouds gathered over Vegeta's head.**

"**No son of mine is going to marry a whore!"**

"**Sure now you'll claim him." Bulma shook her head, "And for your information, Sei Ren is not a whore!"**

**Vegeta made to stand, knowing he could easily remove the woman standing before him if she attempted to stop him. "They are unsuitable for my son either way!"**

"**And why is that 'oh high and mighty prince'? Because they're human? So what's that say about you?" Bulma fired back.**

"**You were merely a convenience."**

"**Convenience? Oh my foot it was! I gave you a son!" At this Vegeta had nothing more to say. He walked around his wife and sped to the training room. "You better run!" She yelled after her husband and took a deep breath.**

**Upstairs Sei Ren was admiring some of the clothes when there was a knock on her doorway. Takako stood there gazing at her friend. They exchanged smiles before Takako walked into the room, "You feeling up to having a room to yourself?"**

**Sei Ren nodded. "I want to be 'normal' and I have to be brave to show you I can do it Taka-chan."**

**Takako smirked, "I know you can Sei Ren. But you know I'll still worry." her smirk disappeared as she sat on the bed. "Sei Ren, what do you mean by 'normal'?"**

**The other girl thought about this a moment. "I'm not really sure… I guess… That's really the question." Sei Ren moved to the bed as well to think.**

"**I don't know if we ****can**** return to 'normal' Ren-chan." Takako looked at the smaller girl as she looked up. "We can hardly remember being 'normal' when we were younger."**

**Suddenly a sob came from the younger girl. "I know Taka-chan. I feel 'normal' around you but…" suddenly tears were streaming down her face. Takako pulled the comforter down and settled Sei Ren in the bed. "I want to be around other people with Taka-chan. I don't want to be in danger anymore."**

**Takako kissed the girl's fore head. "I'll always protect you."**

"**I want to protect you too." Sei Ren sobbed.**

"**Do you want me to stay with you for now?"**

**Sei Ren nodded and Takako crawled under the comforter with her. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any share of Dragon Ball Z or it's characters!**

**AN: We apologize for taking so long on this chapter. We had quiet a few things going on in these last few months. Hopefully we'll be getting more out soon. So stay tuned! -Alexandria Maxwell**

**We're are both working on this story as best we can with our creative differences so be patient please. -gwluver**

**Bulma walked up the stairs towards the girls' rooms listening for anything that might give away what transpired. As she calmly walked up the stairs, she could hear what sounded like muffled crying. She knew Sei Ren had been at the top of the stairs right next to Trunks' room. **

**Sei Ren had taken it hard. That was the only thing that crossed Takako's mind as she listened to the half muted sobs her sister-friend was trying to lock away. She herself was not much better. The last murmured comment at the park had felt like a blade rending her heart in two. They knew there was little hope of them being normal, but that did not stop them from wanting to be seen that way. **

"**What does it mean to be free Ren-chan?" Takako asked suddenly. **

**Sei Ren hiccuped as she looked at her friend. Both girls were cuddled in the comforter and staring at each other now. Cautiously Sei Ren scooted closer and leaned her head on Takako's shoulder. "I used to think it just meant getting out of that life." She whispered. "But now, I really don't know."**

**Bulma's heart lurched at the tone of both girls' voices. She knew they were free at least physically, but they had been trapped in that life since they were very young. Bulma wondered if the only prison they were in now, was the one created in their minds. Bulma shook her head, she knew that no amount of physical contact or freedom from their new guardians was enough to break those bindings. However, the girls had no place to go now so it was up to them to help them. Gently she knocked on the door and walked in.**

**Sei Ren and Takako tensed as Bulma walked in. They knew that she was wondering about what had happened and they were unsure how to answer. So they waited quietly under the comforter for her to speak. **

"**I hope the two of you had a wonderful day. I know things are hard to understand right now, but I'm here if you need to talk." Bulma said trying to create a calm atmosphere.**

**Sei Ren and Takako glanced briefly at one another. "Can you answer a question for us?" Takako said, her eyes gleamed with determination and a challenge.**

"**I will do my best." Bulma's stomach knotted at the look she was given. 'This will make or break their resolve to remain in this world.' She thought.**

"**Are we human any more?" Sei Ren blurted out.**

**Both Takako and Bulma stared at the honey-haired girl. Embarrassed, Sei Ren stuttered, " I mean we don't know anything about the world as it is. We can barely function away from one another any more. We are incapable of relying on anybody for anything. All we ever want is to get away from everyone."**

**Takako broke into her friend's rant, " What we really want to know is if we can be normal."**

"**I think that normal is defined differently by different people." Bulma started, " No matter what anyone says there are going to be people who view you as different even among friends that happens."**

**Takako growled, " thanks for stating the obvious! We knew that even before we were taken from our families! What good does that do in answering our question!"**

"**If you'll let me explain, maybe you will get the answer you asked for!" Bulma shouted back.**

**Sulkily, Takako settled once more next to her friend. Bulma made to sit in the chair next to the desk in the room. Warily she made eye contact with the girls again, only to see them staring dejectedly at the patterns in front of them on the bed. She had had troubles raising her children, mostly because of Vegeta, but this was new and she thought out her answer carefully.**

"**We all have different opinions of what it means to be different or normal, its all based on what we have grown up around." Pausing she thought of an example, "Like when you girls saw the boys flying for the first time. Both of you thought it was unnatural and were very scared. But for them that is normal. Can you kind of see what I'm trying to say?"**

**Both the girls shook their heads in agreement. **

"**Well that's kind of the only answer anyone can give. Everyone sees things differently, just like those men thought that it was normal for them to do what they did to you."**

"**So if we think we are normal, then we are?" Sei Ren asked a little skeptically.**

" **I think that's a bit vague," Takako replied instead. "Because we can't all be normal and yet different; nobody would quit fighting then." **

**Bulma half smiled at them, "I agree and sadly that is the truth of the world. Most people have their own opinion of what is normal and a lot of times it clashes with what others think is normal." Then she sat back and remembered back when she had met Goku and how she had felt about his terms of 'normal' "If you want my honest opinion girls, if you want to be 'normal' then just be who you are. Don't let others tell you what's normal and what's not. You've both learned about the dark side of society and now you just need to learn about the other side. To me, aside from your past, you're both normal teenage girls to me." She ended with a bright smile.**

**Sei Ren thought about this while Takako seemed more confused. Bulma got up from the chair and smacked her back a few times. Sei Ren looked up at Bulma as she was beginning toward the doorway. "Do you really think there is a 'bright side' to society?" she asked as if hope was clinging to those words for it's life.**

**Bulma gave them the most motherly smile she could give, "You're talking to one of the brightest sides. And Gohan and Videl are another bright side. They care about both of you, you just have to trust in opening the door to them a little at a time and get to know them." Then she giggled a bit, "You both have a little of them in you as I look at you now. You'll have to excuse me, it's getting past my bed time. Don't stay up too late, you have school in the morning girls." She walked out of the room with memories of when she was younger.**

**Sei Ren and Takako stared for a bit at the doorway before thinking over what was said. After a few minutes of thought Takako turned to Sei Ren and patter her head. "Hey, do you want me to sleep in here with you for tonight? I know you want your independence and all." She made an uncaring gesture.**

**Sei Ren was still a little unsure about having a room to herself so she nodded. Takako grabbed her pillow from her room and they bunked together for the night. Once morning came there was a knocking at Sei Ren's door. Both girls rubbed their eyes as Takako yelled at the door. Trunks's voice yelled from behind it, "You better get up and dressed. Breakfast is on the table and we leave for school in an hour." **

**Sei Ren and Takako got out and dressed for school. They arrived in the kitchen in time for an argument between Bulma and Vegeta. They tried not to pay much attention to the argument as they both sat and were served cereal. Takako leaned over toward Trunks, whom was presently concentrating on his bowl. "Do they argue like this everyday?" she whispered.**

**Trunks simply nodded and continued to stare at the bowl of cereal. Sei Ren was glued to the two arguing apparently at nothing important to the day. The argument quieted as Vegeta took a moment to choose his words toward his wife, this is when Sei Ren asked the simple question, "Excuse me but are you two married to each other?"**

**All conversation and thought was lost at this question. Trunks looked at the honey child as if she had set off an explosive. Bulma took to the answer yes while her husband said no. This brought on another ensuing argument that was louder then the last. The fighting didn't stop until Bulma's hover car was around the corner. Takako tapped her friend's shoulder and politely asked her not to ask such questions again while in that house. "It only causes more trouble," she said.**

**Most of the week went by in a blur. During school they tried to keep to themselves as they thought over what destiny had given to them- a second chance. By the end of the week Sei Ren and Takako were beginning to understand just what they were getting into with these people. Bulma had begun to explain to them that from Goku and Vegeta to Goten and Trunks they were indeed dealing with an alien blood line. She had explained that Vegeta was once a prince (therefore making her his princess)* and she had met Goku when he was very young. She had explained most of their adventures together when she was young, before they knew about all the alien stuff.**

**All the stories she explained sounded like fairy tales to the girls but when they later used the school library history system to look up certain events they found the old woman wasn't as kooky as she seemed.**

**Finally it was Friday, school had just let out but Sei Ren sat in the school library. A small stack of books sat on the table beside her as she scribbled in a notebook. When she took a little break from her work she noticed the poster hanging up on a column. The drama club's performance she WAS going to be apart of until she was dismissed from the club. A small sigh of disappointment escaped her lips until she saw one of the librarians coming over toward her. The twiggy woman was holding a piece of paper in her hand. "My dear you're here so often I almost feel like this is your home." She smiled.**

"**Is that something bad?" Sei Ren asked. She loved being in the library.**

**The woman suddenly looked sorry for her choice of words. "Oh no dear. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that the other librarians have nothing but praise about you. Are you looking for a job right now?"**

**Sei Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be?"**

"**Yes, most teens are looking for some kind of paying job. You'll need something after you graduate. From the way I've seen you study, you seem like you're ready to graduate in a few months." The woman's smile was genuine as she put a paper down on the table. "Here, if you're interested fill this out and I'll talk to the board personally about having you come in and work after school." and with that the woman walked away. Sei Ren looked over the sheet for a moment before going back to her books.**

**Takako stood outside, she knew Sei Ren was brushing up on some literature and she didn't want to be inside anymore today. Trunks and Goten hadn't really bothered either of the girls for about 2 days and she was in no hurry to find them. She finished her discussion with the engineering teacher and decided to find Sei Ren. She felt her stomach grumbling as she went up the stairs. Just when she felt safe at the top landing, "What? Trying to keep your girlish figure?" Goten said grinning as he floated above the floor. This made Takako grab at her jacket before turning a glare on the boy. "If you ask nicely maybe I'll treat you to some food."**

"**You disgust me still. Don't think for a second that just because I'm beginning to understand about this whole alien thing that I like you any better. So buzz off fly boy." Takako said with as blank an expression she could muster. She pushed passed him and into the library. **

**Sei Ren looked up as she grabbed two of her books, "Hello Takako-chan."**

"**I'm starving Ren-chan. Wanna go pick something up on the way back to Mrs. Bulma's?" Takako thumbed over her shoulder.**

"**Sure but. . . I don't think I'm quite done yet. I want to read a bit more." Before the blonde could move her friend grabbed her collar and dragged her away from the bookshelves.**

**Thanks for reading and to our loyal readers for putting up with the long chapter waits. We know you may be getting anxious to see Andriod 17 and for the story to move forward a bit and we ARE working on it. Promise! We hope to have 17 in our chapters with in the next 2 chapters we hope. PLEASE LEAVE US A REVIEW! We need feedback like a fat kid needs cake.  
**


	15. Chapter 13

DBZ CHAPTER 13

DISCLAIMER: Very important news here…WE DO NOT OWN THE DBZ CHARACTERS; however, Sei Ren and Takako are ours. Enough said. 3 gwluver

Dinner at Bulma's that night was trying to say the least for everyone. Bulma had spent a great deal of time planning it so that the girls would feel better with the guests they were having. She had only just dimly heard the conversation the girls were having as they walked in but it proved to be interesting dinner conversation.

Gohan and Videl had reluctantly agreed to have dinner at Bulma's house on account of the last meeting they had had with the girls. So it was with some trepidation that they shared in the lively atmosphere the two boys were creating, if an eating contest was what one found entertaining.

Sei Ren and Takako were still discussing the question of jobs when dinner was announced. Not thinking that any of the adults would be interested, they spoke quite loudly as opposed to the silence many were used to from them.

"Takako, I think this is something we should really sit down and discuss more." Sei Ren was frowning at her friend. "We will need to get jobs at some point anyway."

"So…" Takako was trying to avoid the conversation by eating much more than she should have. "We've already had a job."

AS Takako made her last comment, the table quieted down. The two girls looked up in surprise at the unusual occurrence. Bulma was listening intently to the girls while the other five occupants had looks ranging from annoyance to surprise. It was Goten who broke the silence first.

"Why do you call that a job?"

Sei Ren blinked before replying almost in an automatic response, "Because we got paid for it?" Frowning slightly she looked towards Takako.

"Did you get paid for it or the men holding you hostage?" Videl asked quietly.

"We got paid in food and clothing; things like that." Takako shrugged before continuing, "Although they were more or less necessary for entertaining everyone than something we could enjoy."

The adults had expressions that expressed distaste. Sensing a very hostile reply Sei Ren quick cut in, "we were just discussing this because a lady at the library said I should apply for a job there to help pay for college. We are very unsure of what to do in this instance."

Videl and Bulma relaxed while Gohan frowned before commenting, "Why do you need a job? The two of you are still quite young."

Baffled at the concern Takako asked, "Isn't it normal for kids to have jobs?"

"Well, it isn't exactly something we discussed but if the two of you think that you can handle doing some sort of job we do not object to it." Videl answered, "Most high school kids have jobs to pay for furthering their education. In some rare cases they take jobs with the intent on keeping them after they graduate."

"At this point the two of you really do not need to worry about getting jobs unless you want to; we know you have other things that are occupying your time." Bulma intervened.

"Sei Ren would really be helpful at a library…she's there most of her free time anyway helping people." Takako said.

"Well if we could find someplace where your mechanical skills are needed you could have something else to do too." Sei Ren pointed out.

Bulma's eyes lit with an idea. She cleared her throat before speaking. "If you girl's are interested I could use a hand with some of my inventions for Capsule Corporation. I noticed the android in my workspace had been worked on." Videl and Gohan stopped eating and looked at Bulma in shock. "I haven't had a chance to start working on it and I know these three knuckle heads won't touch my work. I'm very impressed with your work."

Gohan spoke first. "Bulma I thought you said you weren't going to put it back together!"

Bulma scratched the back of her head nervously. The girls sat in thought over this.

"Were we not supposed to put it together then?" Sei Ren asked unsure if they were in more trouble.

"We had hoped to never have to deal with the android again." Gohan began, but upon seeing the furtive glance Sei Ren shot Takako, he amended his reply. "The android is known as 17, and was programmed to kill certain people in our circle of friends."

"So we just assembled half of a killing machine?" Takako queried.

"Not at all! We know they were originally intended for the murder of Goku, but since they were destroyed, we have the opportunity to reset that impulse!" Bulma exclaimed. "Besides, if these girls are half as smart as I think they are, then reprogramming him will be a cinch."

"You think we are smart?" Sei Ren asked quietly. "How do you know we are not just getting lucky?"

"With what I have seen of that android, there is no way that was all just luck." Bulma replied sternly.

"See Taka-chan they think we are smart!" Sei Ren beamed.

"Well we were always a bit better than the other students." Takako said, "Besides if it's the two of us working on it things go better than if it was just me. Remember?"

"So do you want to work with Miss Bulma?" Sei Ren asked eagerly.

The adults were astounded at the sheer childish delight the younger girl seemed to have regarding their work. Considering the way they were brought up, they had thought the girls of average intelligence.

Bulma and Gohan were silently thinking about getting the girls' school records from before their captivity. If they were truly as smart as they were thinking, they needed a plan to help them achieve higher goals than simply this.

"What should Sei Ren have remembered?" Goten asked around a mouthful of food.

"She is very good at writing complex systems and codes. We always used to write in them and ask the teacher or other students to crack them. Nobody has done so yet, even with a key." Takako replied, "She is also very good at mathematics and physics."

"Yeah but, you're the mechanical and engineering genius."

"Well I think that about sums up the best skills you two have. So what would you think of working with me?" Bulma asked. The spark in the girls' eyes was good to see.

Gohan and Videl watched as the two introverted girls they had found were now excited about the new choices before them. They could see them finally getting out of the painful shells of what they were forced to become.

"If the five of you are finally finished babbling, I need more food." Vegeta complained.

Sei Ren and Takako giggled at the outburst, while Bulma went to the kitchen complaining about starving saiyans. No one had said anything about the two boys leaving.

Goten and Trunks had heard about the fight with the androids, and they knew that 18 used to be one, so their curiosity got the better of them. They were sneaking downstairs to see just how well put together a mindless killing machine was and to verify that just maybe these two girls were on par with Trunks' own abilities.

Gohan turned a look at Videl. They shared the same idea; if these girls were of higher intelligence then they needed to be stimulated. Sei Ren took a bite and looked up her friend in deep thought. "Bulma are you really willing to employ the girls?"

Bulma was walking into the room with an overflowing plate of food for Vegeta. "If you don't believe me about the girl's abilities then why don't you head down to the lab and take a look for yourself at 17. He's under the cover." She said setting the plate down before Vegeta.

"How about we eat first and then we can let them go look at your little toys." Vegeta interrupted before stuffing his mouth. Dinner was silent before they finished and Bulma showed them the way to the lab.

They found Goten and Trunks still in the lab looking over the blueprints. Bulma walked over toward them and pulled the plastic cover off the table, revealing the 'bare bones' of the android 17 skeleton. Videl was not sure just what she was looking at but even in its state Gohan recognized the menacing presence of android 17.

Goten and Trunks began turning the blueprint this way and that. Sei Ren walked by and grabbed the prints before turning them the right way and handing it back to the boys. "That's how you read it." She said smiling at them. Trunks felt the blush of both embarrassment and frustration spread across his cheeks.

"Honestly I'm surprised in how far they got with this." Bulma said looking back at Videl and Gohan. She snagged the prints from her son before showing them to Gohan and Videl.

Videl looked them over as the girls walked over to the table and began playing with a few pieces. "Are you girls really interested in doing this sort of thing?" She asked looking at them. They nodded quietly. Videl looked at Gohan and then nodded at the girls. "If this is what makes you girls happy then you can definitely work with Bulma on any project she asks you to."

Takako looked at the older woman and spoke a little more forcibly then she meant to, "I'll work under you." She took a moment to gather herself. "I mean I'll take the job."

"Wonderful. And what about you?" Bulma turned to Sei Ren.

"Yes." Sei Ren smiled wide. "I would love to work with you."

Bulma smiled and then turned to Gohan and Videl. "There, you know the girls will be safe here and I'll keep them engaged mentally. So how about it? Do they have your permission to work?"

Gohan thought about this and nodded. "Yes, just remember they're minors so they can't be working while they're supposed to be in school."

"They will go to school; I will pick them up when classes let out, and then come here to work until dinner." Bulma agreed enthusiastically. "We will work out a payment system. I'm not below paying them for a service of helping me with my projects."

"I have a question." Takako said turning to the adults. "We've been living here for almost a week; does that mean we live here or with you people? Honestly I don't care but it would be nice to know where our heads lay."

Videl could see the unsettlement in both girls. She imagined that this was from previously being shuffled between their 'owners'. "Gohan and I are just settling a few things at home. Once we have our paperwork straightened out you both will be staying back at our house throughout the trial."

"How will we be getting here then to work with Ms Bulma?" Sei Ren asked. "It is rather inconvenient to have to wait or walk from your house to here every day."

Gohan smiled where Videl gave a small frown. "How does driving lessons sound?" Both girls looked at each other. "If you two can prove to us that you're both responsible young ladies then we will get you a car to share."

"But…" Sei Ren interjected, "We drove before and we got into trouble for it."

"That's because it was MY car and you did not have my permission to drive it." Videl said, still upset about her car. "This way you'll both earn the 'RIGHT' to drive legally."

Everyone felt the tension in the room. Gohan cleared his throat, "but you can't drive as fast as Videl. She's a police officer so she gets the special treatment."

"We'll do it." Takako said taking Sei Ren's hand. And with that, dinner ended on a happy note for all involved.


	16. Chapter 14

DBZRP Chapter 14

Disclaimer: fourteen chapters in…do you really think we own it now?

A/N: OK so the last chapter and part of this chapter have been written while under the influence of cough syrup so please bear with us until serious revisions can be made. In the mean time if you spot an error, feel free to send us a message explaining where the error occurred so that we can fix it ASAP. Thank you for your continued reading and support of our fic. Gwluver & Alexandra Maxwell

Ever since the girls had come into Gohan and Videl's care, the police department had been very busy collecting every scrap of evidence they could against the man they had taken into custody over their kidnapping. That had been almost two months ago when they began, and now the trial date had been official set. Now it was time to see how well the girls could handle having their characters picked apart by the lawyers.

It was late when Gohan and Videl finally arrived home from Bulma's house. They walked into their house with a sigh. Gohan had actually driven home and placed the keys on the counter. "I think we're ready." Videl said more to herself then to Gohan.

He turned around and looked at her confused. "Ready? Ready for what?" He asked helping Videl out of her jacket.

"Well," she began, "You saw the girls. They seem to have calmed down a bit. I think with Bulma's help and giving them responsibilities that they'll be fine." Gohan still looked confused. "I think we're ready to bring them into the house and let them stay. I think we're ready to be foster parents." She laughed.

Gohan was not sure how he felt about having two other young adults living in the house with them. He was so used to the quiet of the house and the privacy he had with Videl, he just was not ready to give it up. "I don't know." He sighed.

Videl smiled at him. "Gohan we can't be empty nesters forever. With my condition and all at least we can help two girls become unafraid of being a part of a family."

"Yes, but what about starting off with kids that are not emotionally damaged first? Or even starting off with a baby?" Gohan asked. He was nervous, she wanted to become first time parents to two girls who were not much younger than they were, and to top it off the girls were abused before they even made it to their door.

"It would never work with a baby unless one of us took some time off; we both have very demanding work schedules." Videl pointed out. "Besides you took care of Goten when he was little, and helped your mom. You have fought some of the worst enemies Earth has come across. How hard will it be to help nurture two teenage girls?"

Gohan has a momentary flashback of helping train Videl. "If they are anything like you? Anything is possible."

Videl cocked her head to the side wondering what exactly her husband was getting at, but when he said nothing further, she shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."

After she had left, Gohan went to their study and grabbed the files out of the bottom drawer. He headed to the room were Sei Ren and Takako were staying and laid out both files. He remembered which bed was whose and began looking for details. Who liked what colors and what their personalities were like. With him being a trained fighter, he told himself as he dug through the drawers; he was simply getting a feel for their weaknesses and their strengths.

Videl walked past the doorway about half an hour later toweling her hair. She walked inside to see Gohan standing between the girls' beds with files and clothing laid out on each. "Uh Gohan, just what are you doing?"

Gohan looked up at her, "I'm getting a feel for who these girls are." Videl just looked at him for a moment before sighing.

She spun around, "I'm going to bed." Videl shook her head as Gohan stood there looking after her. Both were confused on the other. The next day they were going to be bringing the girls home.

Gohan volunteered to drive again to Bulma's house. He was not quite sure what to expect when they got there but were they in for a surprise. Videl and Gohan walked into the kitchen to find Bulma and Vegeta at the table. To their surprise, the girls were both asleep still. Bulma told them that the girls had been up most of the night talking about their situation of moving back into the house with Gohan and Videl. They took this time to sit down and discuss the matter of the girl's working under Bulma.

"Once the girls get their licenses then they can drive themselves over here and work for a while." Bulma assured them. "Besides if they start acting up I can always ask Trunks to make sure they come home."

Videl looked worried. "But remember what happened last time with the car. They tried to run outta state."

Bulma smirked, "If you REALLY want I can install a chip into their car to track them and shut the car off if they go too far."

Videl paled at the thought. They were giving the girl's freedoms that they had not had before after all. "That won't be necessary Bulma, thanks."

Gohan cleared his throat. "The girls will go through with their regular school day and once class is out, then they'll come straight here. We know they're very bright so homework shouldn't be a problem."

"Do you want me to make sure their homework is done before they start work?"

"No. However since they get out around 2 then they should be done around 6."

Videl laughed, "You're becoming more and more fatherly every hour." Gohan blushed. Soon after the girls awoke, they began packing their things. About a week later, the girls both took their tests and passed with flying colors. While this was happening, Videl and Gohan thought about the trial that was fast approaching. Soon the girls would need to be able to sit before judge and jury and testify against the men that had entrapped them most of their lives.

As the girls were putting their things, away Gohan knocked on the doorframe. "Girls we need to talk. I hate to spoil all the homecoming fun but we need to talk about the trial coming up." Both girls looked up at him and saw the seriousness on his face. They sat down on one bed and Gohan took the other to face them. "I know it may drudge up some horrible memories but we need you to testify against the man we captured. We have enough evidence to keep him in jail but we need your testimony in order for us to put him away for good." He told them.

Both girls looked at him seriously. "What if we don't testify?" asked Sei Ren.

Videl walked into the room then and overheard the topic. "If you don't testify against that man he will walk free, under his own power and most likely hunt you both down for knowing too much." Both Sei Ren and Takako looked at each other with both worry and regret. "I know it sounds harsh but if you can face him for a few days where there's no physical contact then we can lock him away and use him to break the chain that once held you and many other girls like you from their families."

Takako felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she asked, "Then what happens to us? Huh? Do we go back to the families that gave up on us when times got dark? Do we go back to 'everything is perfect and dandy'?" Sei Ren watched her friend's face fall. It had been a long time since Takako had cracked like this. Takako could still remember her parents and her family where Sei Ren remembered very little.

"Only if you want to," Gohan said making both girls snap their heads up to look at him. He had a small smirk on his face. "If you don't want your families then we're here for you."

As he said this, Videl could not help but swell up with happy tears and then dive at her husband and embrace him tightly. Both adults crashed to the floor, the girls broke into relieved giggles at the sight and realized that for once they might be all right.


	17. Chapter 15

DBZ Chapter 15

The trial started sooner than they thought it would. Sei Ren and Takako had done nothing but prepare for it when they were not in school or at Bulma's working on the android. Everything they had fought hard to forget, kept them awake every night. Gohan and Videl worried about them constantly.

They had been told that Gohan and Videl would be called up first, to tell how the defendant had been caught. After that, the girls would then take the stand for probably the better part of the week seeing, as they were the primary victims in the case against the defendant. Videl and Gohan had drilled the rules of conduct into the girls' heads so that they could make a good impression, but as the date came closer, they had nothing to worry about. Sei Ren and Takako had dressed demurely and even stopped speaking to most people as the trial came closer.

Almost mockingly, the trial start date was set for the same date as the field trip they had taken so long ago, but the girls had not mentioned this to the couple taking care of them. So true to form when they stepped out of the car at the courthouse, the girls linked arms and allowed themselves to be surrounded by a police escort. Gohan's family had asked to be allowed in for support, but the girls had declined saying they really did not want them to pity them more. Gohan had been upset, but understood where they were coming from.

Opening statements were made on the morning of the trial, to a very stoic jury and a rather nervous Sei Ren and Takako. Granted, the girls were only sitting in the designated area for witnesses, but they felt more vulnerable than before. Videl and Gohan flanked them, and there were officers at all the entrances and exits to make sure that nothing untoward happened to the girls. Now it was the afternoon, and they were starting with Videl as the first testimonial of the trial.

"Could you state your name for the court please?"

"Leading investigator, Videl -." Videl was sitting in the stand. It was finally the first day of the trial, and Videl was nervous, not for her sake but for the girls. They needed everything to go right.

From where he was, Gohan could see the worry and fear written on the girls' faces. They had just started working for Bulma a week ago and now they were praying their lives would be spared. Gohan prayed a bit too but he focused on watching the people walking by. He knew anyone of them could be a hired hand to quiet the girls before they can give their testimony. He almost wanted to have his father and brother at the courthouse to help watch over the girls. Bulma had come along to the courthouse as the boys stayed home to train.

Sei Ren sat beside Takako, fighting off the tremors that wanted to shake her to her very core. Takako felt the same way. They knew they would be facing one of the men that they had 'serviced' and that he would recognize them. "We'll be ok." Takako said softly gripping her friend's arm. She felt as if she was reassuring herself more than anything else. Sei Ren had the unlucky honor of being the first of the girls to testify. Videl said she was going to 'warm up the jury' for Sei Ren, whatever that meant. Both girls were trying to be brave; they knew that they needed to be as exact as possible so that they could finally put this all behind them. The last few weeks had been stressful, even with Bulma being lax in her work expectations, they were feeling stretched too thin. They listened intently to how Videl and Gohan had responded on that fateful day they were freed.

The girls were almost relieved that they were not allowed to take the stand that first day and be done with it, but having at least gotten through the opening statements, made it seem more real. The last person to be on the stand the first day was a medical doctor who had examined the girls after they were in police custody. Now they could move on.

Even though, the day had been rather uneventful, the girls as well as their guardians felt like they had been through a marathon. Tired and emotionally drained, the girls walked into the house only to find that Gohan's parents and brother were waiting there. Surprised, they stared at the houseguests. Videl and Gohan smiled wanly at Goku and ChiChi.

"Hey everyone. What are you all doing here?" Gohan asked and Videl and the girls made their way into the house.

"We came to see you." Chi-chi smiled softly. "I hope everything went well in the trial today." They all began into the house.

"Mom the trial only started today. We resume in the morning, this is far from over." Gohan reassured his mother.

"You all look tired to the bone. I'll make some tea and dinner." Chi-chi began toward the kitchen. "Goten, come and help me."

Goten groaned but got up anyway and made his way into the kitchen. Gohan relaxed in a chair. Goku looked at his son, "You look terrible. Are these trials always so hard on you?"

"Not really but this is one of the high profile cases dad. I can't talk too much about it but watching every person certainly tires me out." Gohan said slouched in his chair. Goku took a seat across from his son.

Videl walked down the stairs into the living room. "The girls are taking a nap. They looked so tired. I hope they can handle everything for the next few days." She slumped into a chair next to her husband. "Where's Chi-chi?"

"In here." Chi-chi called from the kitchen. A few minutes later Goten walked out of the kitchen with the teapot and cups. A cup of tea certainly hit the spot for Videl and Gohan. Goten opened the tea cookies and began to munch. Small talk began to fill the room while Chi-chi cooked. Videl had offered to help but Chi-chi insisted on doing it herself. About an hour after the tea, Chi-chi calls for dinner and they all file into the dining room.

Not long after Sei Ren and Takako join the others at the table. Chi-chi was just dishing out the rice. Both girls sat at the table with weary looks on their faces; they looked as if they had not really slept at all. Chi-chi, being their new grandmother and all, gave them an extra pinch of food to brighten up their spirits. Again, the small talk encompassed the table and any silences were comfortable. For the saiyan family, dinner was rather unusually quiet where normally there would be a fight over who got more rice. Videl's heart swelled with having her kitchen full of cheer and family until she saw the empty looks of the girls.

It was not long until Goku, Chi-chi and Goten left the house, all was quiet. Both girls retired to their room and sat on their beds. "Takako." Sei Ren said grabbing her pillow to hold. The bubblegum teen looked across at her. "I'm not sure I want to go there again. There are so many people." She said hugging the pillow tight.

Takako reached out and gently patted the younger girl's knee, "It will be alright Ren-chan. I will be watching them all back for you. You must be brave tomorrow, we do not want to end up back in that man's, or any man's, clutches again. If we do this, we will be set free, and I promise it will be just you and me again. No one else."

Sei Ren looked up with her violet eyes. "Promise?" she whispered as she lay down on the bed.

"Promise." Takako answered. She stepped across the alley between their beds and kissed Sei Ren's forehead. "Get some sleep."

Sei Ren gently nodded and replied. "You too Taka-chan."

AUTHORS' NOTE: We sincerely apologize for the wait on this particular chapter. We do want to make this trial as real as possible scenario wise, so we both have to do research as well as contemplate genuine reactions that a person might have during these proceedings. Seeing as neither of us have had first-hand experience, this has taken longer than anticipated. Please bear with us and we hope to have the next two chapters out in the next couple of weeks. As always, please give us any feedback. Thanks! Alexandra Maxwell and GWluver.


End file.
